Not Just a Case
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Era uma noite comum na cidade de Shibuya, os cidadãos passeavam calmamente pelo centro da cidade. Tudo por ali estava calmo, somente na delegacia da Superintendência da Polícia que não estava. Haviam acabado de receber uma chamada sobre um assassinato.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic feita em parceria de Nchan Ukitake e Uchiha Dark Moon, Rating M pelos shaps futuros.**

**-x-**

Era uma noite comum na cidade de Shibuya, os cidadãos passeavam calmamente pelo centro da cidade. Tudo por ali estava calmo, somente na delegacia da Superintendência da Polícia Técnico-Científica que não estava. Haviam acabado de receber uma chamada sobre um assassinato na parte residencial da cidade. O Supervisor daquele horário, Uchiha Itachi, chamou seus subordinados, precisavam agir o mais rápido possível, ou a cena do crime poderia ser prejudicada.

Um garoto loiro chorava escondido no sótão, tremendo. Vira os pais morrerem na sua frente, e estava em choque.

Assim que a equipe de Itachi chegou ao local foram logo vendo o que aconteceu. Uchiha Sasuke, que era irmão de Itachi já começou a fotografar a cena do crime. Nara Shikamaru fez como Sasuke, mas colocou suas luvas e enquanto fotografava ia sinalizando cada prova e depois guardando. Itachi olhava em volta, tomando todo o cuidado para não tocar em nada.

- Ahn... - Naruto, o garoto, ficou ali encolhido. Não queria sair, Tinha medo.

- Ouvi alguma coisa. - disse Itachi - Vou verificar, pode ser que o assassino ainda esteja aqui. - pegou sua arma e foi procurar, enquanto os outros ficavam em alerta, mas continuaram seu serviço.

- Ahn... - Naruto tremia e gemia, de medo, abraçado aos joelhos.

Itachi após procurar por toda a casa, chegou ao sótão desta, e ali achou o que estava procurando. Aos poucos foi se aproximando, mas ao notar que era um garoto, guardou a arma.

- Está bem? - chegou perto, mas não muito. Cautela era tudo em seu trabalho.

- N-Não...

- Venha comigo. - estendeu a mão - Pode confiar em mim, sou Uchiha Itachi, perito criminal.

- Iie... iie... - negava com a cabeça, suado e chorando.

- Vamos, garoto. Venha comigo. Precisa confiar em mim. - mostrou o distintivo - Qual o seu nome?

- N-Na... - não conseguia nem falar, a voz não saia.

- Vem comigo. - pegou o garoto no colo, mesmo que esse não quisesse e foi para frente da casa, já chamando uma ambulância - Temos um garoto branco, loiro, de estatura média. Quero uma ambulância com urgência.

- Me solta... - pediu baixinho.

- Calma. Estou te levando para ser tratado. - logo a ambulância chegou. Itachi colocou o loiro na maca - Ainda não me disse seu nome.

- Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto...

- Então senhor Uzumaki, viu ou ouviu alguma coisa? - estava encantado com a voz do menor, isso sem falar na aparência dele, era muito lindo - Se não quiser falar agora, tudo bem. Podemos conversar quando estiver melhor, na delegacia.

Naruto fechou os olhos tristes e molhados e olhou outro canto.

- Entendo. Mais tarde conversaremos. - saiu dali, deixando o garoto aos cuidados dos para-médicos.

O menino chorou muito, tanto que dormiu.

Itachi e os seus ficaram na cena do crime até quase de manhã, haviam conseguido coletar quase todas as provas.

Ainda precisariam voltar ali no dia seguinte para terminar a coleta de provas.

Naruto ficou um pouco no hospital, até que decidissem para onde mandá-lo depois. Agora, já estava mais sereno.

Na noite seguinte, assim que terminaram tudo no local do crime, Itachi foi procurar por Naruto. Ainda precisava conversar com ele e saber se o loiro sabia de alguma coisa. Assim que chegou ao hospital, levaram-no para o quarto do Uzumaki.

- Está melhor, senhor Naruto? - perguntou batendo na porta.

- Não...

- Preciso falar com o senhor.

- Não tenho nada pro senhor... Deixe-me em paz... - falou com a voz bonita, embargada.

- Preciso que entenda. Precisamos pegar quem fez mal aos teus pais. Sem a tua ajuda pode ser difícil.

- O que quer saber?

- Viu ou ouviu alguma coisa?

- Vi uma sombra matar meus pais! Agora vá embora! - gritou entre lágrimas.

- Preciso de mais detalhes. Uma voz conhecida. Alguma roupa que o assassino usava. Qualquer coisa. Mas por favor, me ajude para eu poder te ajudar.

- Eu não vi, moço... Eu não quero me lembrar... - soluçava.

- Entendo. Bem, quando estiver melhor e quiser falar, me ligue. - deixou seu cartão ao lado da cama - Até mais.

Naruto ficou ali, depois de uns dias, foi para um orfanato, já que ainda era menor de idade. Mas não gostava de viver lá, e sentia-se só.

-x-

As investigações não estavam muito bem, não conseguiram nenhuma digital nem mesmo vestígios de quem matou os pais de Naruto. Itachi se empenhava em seu trabalho, mas não consegui esquecer o loiro. Queria saber como ele estava, e talvez ter algumas informações que fossem boas para a investigação. Foi até o hospital, mas descobriu que Naruto não estava mais ali. Pegando o endereço do orfanato que o loiro tinha ido, foi até lá.

-x-

Naruto recebeu o homem em um dos quartos.

- Eu já disse que não me lembro de nada, senhor...

- Não vim saber só disso. Quero saber como está, se estão te tratando bem aqui. Estou preocupado com você.

- Eu estou bem... Na medida do possível.

- Te entendo. - olhou pra baixo, triste - Também perdi meus pais, assim como os seus eles foram assassinados. Nunca descobrimos quem foi.

- Oh... Sinto muito, então...

- Não precisa sentir. Ainda não peguei o canalha que os matou, mas sei que um dia vou pegar. - falava com convicção.

- Espero que sim... - olhou o chão.

- Sei que vou. Pegarei ele e o safado que matou os seus pais.

- Oh... Tenho certeza que sim.

Itachi sorriu e se levantou.

- Que tal darmos um passeio? Acho que a madre não vai ligar, afinal, sou policial mesmo. E posso dizer que preciso conversar com você fora daqui, num lugar mais reservado. Quem sabe podemos tomar um sorvete? - queria ver o garoto feliz, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

- Você fala baldes... - disse, olhando o chão.

- Não costumo ser assim... Gomen. - sorriu.

- Eu topo sair um pouco daqui...

- Então vamos. - pegou Naruto pela mão e saiu dali com ele, a madre havia deixado. Assim que estavam na sorveteria, perguntou ao loiro:

- Qual vai querer?

- Pistache.

- Hai. - pediu a moça o de Naruto e um de limão para si. Assim que pagou e pegou os sorvetes sentou com Naruto na praça em frente à sorveteria.

Naruto colocou a língua para fora e lambeu, dando um pequeno sorriso. Itachi lambia seu sorvete, ora ou outra olhando para Naruto. Ver o sorriso dele foi muito gratificante para o Uchiha. Queria poder ver sempre...

- Só ouvi uma voz abafada. Nenhuma roupa conhecida... Quando atingiram a mamãe, eu fugi e me escondi. É tudo o que sei...

- Entendo... - foi pego de surpresa - O assassino te viu?

- Não. Eu acho...

- Esperemos que não. - terminou seu sorvete - Quer fazer alguma outra coisa?

- Sim... Qualquer coisa... - olhou-o, totalmente arrasado, como quem precisava de ajuda.

- Vamos andar um pouco então. Esse parque é maravilhoso.

- Ok... - levantou-se e foi com Itachi.

Passearem pelo parque em silêncio por algum tempo, até que Itachi não aguentou e perguntou:

- Quantos anos têm, Naruto?

- Dezesseis.

- É novo ainda... Não que eu seja muito mais velho. - sorriu levemente.

- É... - enfiou a mão nos bolsos.

- Está muito tristonho. Vem cá. - abraçou o loiro com carinho.

Naruto o abraçou e fechou os olhos. Itachi ficou curtindo o momento, não entendia bem o porquê, mas tinha a necessidade de proteger o loirinho.

- Não se preocupe. Nada de mal vai te acontecer. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado.

- Sério? - olhou aquele policial lindo nos olhos.

- Hai. Só não posso te tirar do orfanato, pelo menos até descobrirmos se tem ou não alguém de sua família que queira ficar com você.

- T-Tudo bem...

- Naruto... - se perdeu naquela imensidão azul que era os olhos do garoto, aos poucos foi se aproximando, e quando estava prestes a toca-lhe os lábios, caiu na real e se afastou - Gomennasai.

- Okay. - Naruto não deixou claro se entendeu ou não as intenções de Itachi, e afastou-se, indo olhar um lago.

_"Não posso fazer isso. Nem pensar posso me envolver com Naruto. Vou levar as investigações ralo a baixo."_ - xingava-se mentalmente.

Naruto olhava o lago, e os peixes que lá havia.

- Acho melhor irmos, está ficando tarde. - disse Itachi - A madre pode não deixar mais eu te pegar lá se demorarmos muito.

- Hai. - conformado, levantou-se, e seguiu Itachi.

Voltaram caminhando calmamente, Itachi não tinha pressa alguma de deixar Naruto no orfanato, muito pelo contrário, queria ficar mais tempo com ele. Quando chegaram, Itachi foi se despedir.

- Foi muito bom, Naruto. Vamos fazer mais vezes. - sorria.

- Claro. Pode vir me ver. - sorriu de leve.

- Com certeza. - abraçou Naruto e foi lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

- Hm... - Naruto colou os lábios aos de Itachi.

Itachi correspondeu, abraçando mais forte Naruto.

O moreno já estava perdendo o controle, passava as mãos pelo corpo do loiro, nem se lembrando que estavam no meio da rua. Só se lembrou quando ouviu um pigarro ao seu lado. Ao se separar de Naruto, se assustou.

- Sasuke?

- Adeus. - Naruto corou e saiu correndo.

- Sasuke, não é isso que você está pensando. - pensava em alguma história pra contar pro seu otouto.

- Não pensei nada. Eu vi. - sorriu de canto.

- Ai meu Kami-sama... Não conte nada a ninguém. Posso acabar perdendo o emprego ou estragar as investigações.

- Não é comigo que tem que se preocupar, nii-san. É contigo. Vamos, temos muita coisa pra fazer... - afastou-se.

- Hai. - suspirou e seguiu seu otouto.

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto voltou ao orfanato e se enfiou na cama, dormindo quase que imediatamente. Estava exausto e confuso.

Itachi foi direto para a delegacia com Sasuke, mesmo não sendo turno deles, iriam trabalhar com afinco no caso do assassinato dos Uzumaki.

-x-

Naruto, no dia seguinte, acordou cedo e ficou no pátio do orfanato. Queria sair dali o mais depressa que pudesse e torcia para que Itachi o ajudasse com isto, encontrando um parente seu que o pudesse acolher.

Itachi e Sasuke passaram o dia todo e a noite toda vendo as provas, Shikamaru ora ou outra aparecia para ajudar, mas como tinha mulher e filhos não podia dobrar os turnos como os irmãos Uchiha. Já estavam quase desistindo de certas provas, quando Sasuke achou algo.

- Aniki, olhe isso. - mostrou a camisa que Uzumaki Kushina, mãe de Naruto, usava quando foi assassinada - Pelo que me parece é um pelo. Falta descobrir de quem.

- Perfeito, otouto. - sorriu - Vou levar agora mesmo pro laboratório pra descobrir o DNA. - pegou o pelo e embalou corretamente, fazendo o que disse.

- Mamã... - Naruto no orfanato acariciava a medalha que levava e continha a foto de ambos, ele e a mãe.

Itachi após fazer seu turno, saiu de lá indo direto ver Naruto. Fazia dois dias que não via o loiro. Falou com a madre, e mesmo sendo sete da manhã, teve autorização para ir ver o loiro.

- Naru? - chamou entrando silenciosamente no quarto dele.

- Itachi? Que faz aqui? - o garoto estava em sua cama, mas já sem pijama. Segurava a medalha.

- Vim te ver. - sorriu e fechou a porta.

- Achou alguém pra ficar comigo?

- Coloquei uns homens meus pra ver isso, mas até agora nada. - falou, cabisbaixo.

Naruto olhou triste ao lado e ficou quieto.

- Calma, Naru. - sentou ao lado de Naruto e puxou-o para seu colo - Não precisa ficar assim. Prometo que vou achar alguém, e se não der... Bem, eu mesmo te adoto. - estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo loiro.

- Hm... - afastou-se do colo do moreno e saiu da cama.

- O que foi?

- É gentil de mais pra alguém que me conheceu ontem.

- Eu... Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, Naru. - levantou - Só sei que você mexe de mais com tudo em mim. Há muito tempo não me sentia feliz, não sorria. Mas quando estou com você...

- Chega... Vá embora...

- Tudo bem. - ficou triste, e fez como o garoto mandou. Saiu dali, indo direto para casa. Havia pego um dia e meio de folga, não contaria a Naruto quando chegasse, e agora nem teria oportunidade, mas iria levá-lo para sua casa nesse período, achava que seria bom pra ele ficar um pouco longe daquele orfanato.

Naruto não confiava em ninguém, e assim, deitou-se na cama sem esperança.

-x-

O tempo foi passando, e nada de encontrar alguém que pudesse ficar com Naruto. Até o dia que descobriram, o loiro não tinha mais ninguém de família. Estava sozinho no mundo. Em compensação, as investigações estavam indo muito bem, não tinham ainda o resultado do DNA, mas descobriram pelo tamanho do sapato, que era homem de estatura alta.

Naruto estava mais habituado ao orfanato, e se resignava com o fato de que não faltava muito para fazer dezessete. Um ano mais, e estaria fora dali.

Itachi não ficava um dia sem pensar no loiro, mas no momento achava melhor se concentrar apenas nas investigações, que desde o último progresso não havia sido alterada em nada. Seu otouto só observava, não entendo muito bem porque Itachi estava daquela forma.

- É o garoto? - perguntou Sasuke, se aproximando do irmão.

- Ninguém consegue me entender, somente você, otouto. - olhou o irmão - É por causa dele que estou desse jeito.

- Mas por quê? O que houve?

- Fiz o que não devia. Envolvi-me com ele... Acho que estou gostando daquele loirinho. - apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, inconformado - Isso não podia ter acontecido, Sasuke... Não podia.

- Por que não devia? São solteiros, os dois... - Sasuke riu.

- Sabe que não podemos nos envolver com ninguém da investigação enquanto ela está em andamento, Sasuke.

- Que bobagem... Nunca liguei para essas regras idiotas. - ficou ali, fazendo um café na pia.

- Você não é o supervisor, Sasuke. - deitou a cabeça na mesa - E também... Ele disse não querer mais me ver.

- Você não disse a ele que queria adotá-lo e que ele mexe contigo, ou algo do tipo, disse?

- Quem disse que eu consegui? Ele me colocou pra fora antes de eu falar qualquer coisa., a única coisa que disse foi que ele mexia comigo. - suspirou.

- Que xaveco de merda, hein Itachi?

- Vai te foder, Sasuke. - levantou bravo - Assim que as coisas esfriarem eu vou falar com ele novamente. Infelizmente pra adotá-lo vou ter que esperar a investigação acabar. Se não ai sim, sou demitido.

- Ahaha, ok, aniki. Café?

- Pode ser. - sentou novamente, olhando para as provas que estavam em sua mesa.

Sasuke o serviu.

- Ele é bonito, mesmo... - mordeu um biscoito.

- E não é pro teu bico. - olhou feio pro irmão, também pegando um biscoito.

- Calma, ae, Don Juan. Só disse que tem bom gosto. - pegou café para si.

- Sei... Te conheço num é de hoje. Ou esqueceu que somos irmãos? - bebericou o café e deu uma mordida no biscoito - Convivo com você há 25 anos, Sasuke. Te conheço muito bem.

- Vai se ferra você também. Falei sem maldade. Se eu quisesse, eu conquistava o garoto antes de você conseguir dizer: caso encerrado. - riu.

Não conseguiu se conter e riu, na verdade gargalhava. Eram sempre assim, brigavam, mas ao mesmo tempo brincavam.

- Vamos lá, aniki. Você tem que controlar o seu menino melhor, e dar um up nessas suas cantadas cafonas, só isso. Bonitão e dinheiro você tem.

- Está certo... Mas vou devagar. Não quero prejudicar ninguém nem nada. E não venha falar de mim, você ainda não tem ninguém.

- Por que eu não quero...

- Não quer ou não acha?

- Não quero. E vê se não enche.

- Ok, ok. - terminou o café - Acho melhor voltarmos ao trabalho.

- Ta, ta... - levantou-se também.

Foram para o laboratório analisar mais algumas provas. Eram muitas, mas nenhuma delas lhes diziam alguma coisa conclusiva.

- Isso tá devagar de mais... Aniki...

- Posso fazer o que? - olhou mais algumas provas - Acho melhor voltarmos ao local. Quem sabe deixamos passar alguma coisa.

- Ta bem...

- Então amanhã vamos lá. Agora eu to cansado. - suspirou.

- Ok, ok. - sorriu. - Ta precisando descansar mesmo.

- To sim, mas com um certo loiro na minha cama...

- Ai, ai... - Sasuke balançou a cabeça;

- O que foi? Posso pelo menos desejar né?

- Nada não, vai lá.

- Vou pra casa, otouto. Tchau. - saiu dali com o intuito de ir pra casa, mas não resistiu e foi ver Naruto no orfanato.

- Tchau. - Sasuke acenou e foi ver TV.

Assim que Itachi chegou ao orfanato, era em torno das nove da manhã. Falou com a madre, mas devido à última conversa que tivera com Naruto, preferiu esperar na entrada.

Naruto apareceu ali, com cara de quem dormira mal. A franja loira nos olhos, e o mesmo jeito abatido.

- O senhor de novo?

- Oi, Naruto. - sorriu um pouquinho - Vim me desculpar pelo que te falei aquele dia.

- Tudo bem.

- Pelo menos podemos ser amigos?

- Podemos. Mas não me venha com promessa que não pode cumprir...

- Não se preocupe... Mas eu posso cumprir uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Descobrimos que você não tem nenhum parente vivo. Mas eu estou disposto a te adotar. Só precisa esperar as investigações acabarem.

- Obrigado. - sorriu, corando.

- Não é nada de mais. - também corou.

- Bom... - olhou o lado.

- Quer dar um passeio? Sei que está muito cedo, mas deve ser chato ficar aqui dentro sempre.

- Pode ser.

Itachi foi com Naruto ao mesmo parque que foram da outra vez. Pegaram o mesmo sorvete e sentaram no mesmo banco, a única diferença é que Itachi estava encabulado. Queria jogar uma cantada no loiro, como seu irmão disse, mas nem fazia idéia de como fazer isso.

- Quer me dizer algo? - perguntou o rapaz, lambendo seu sorvete.

- Não é nada... - estava inseguro.

- Hmm... - Naruto esfregou-se a ele e o beijou.

Itachi correspondeu, mesmo estando assustado. Dessa vez foi mais devagar, só ficou no beijo.

- Hmm... - lambia-lhe a língua.

- Naru... - se afastou um pouco, mal conseguia respirar - Pode ser cedo, mas... Quer namorar comigo?

- N-Nani?

- Quer namorar comigo? Não precisa me responder agora. – esperava muito que o loiro respondesse naquele momento, e que fosse sim.

- Q-Quero...

- Jura? - abriu um largo sorriso e pegou Naruto no colo, rodando com ele.

- Hey... Pare, eu vou passa mal.

- Gomen. - sorriu - Só quero te pedir uma coisa... Não conte a ninguém por enquanto. Quero que seja eu a pegar o desgraçado que arruinou a sua vida.

- Não vou contar. - olhou-o, sério. O garoto não era de falar muito.

- Ainda bem que não liga pra idade... - sorriu, sem graça. - Sou um pouquinho mais velho que você... Bem pouquinho.

- Quanto?

- Não precisamos falar disso agora... Com o tempo você descobre.

- Diz.

- Tenho 30 anos.

- Sei... Não tem importância, desde que me tire de lá.

- Vou tirar, pode ter certeza. - beijou Naruto.

- Hm... - Naruto correspondeu com calma.

Itachi abraçou mais o loiro, aproveitando o contato tão esperado.

- Hm... - estremeceu.

- Naru... - pausou um pouco o beijo - Como eu te desejo...

- É... - afastou-se.

- Não vou fazer nada contigo, meu amor. Não se preocupe. - sorriu.

- Mesmo que fosse... - cruzou os braços.

- O que foi? Está bravo comigo?

- Não quero transar.

- E não estou dizendo que vou te obrigar a transar. Só disse que te desejo... É virgem ainda, Naru?

- Sou.

- Entendo. - sorriu - Por mim vai ficar por um bom tempo. - abraçou o menor.

- Hm... - empurrou-o. Abraços o faziam lembrar-se de sua mãe. Ainda mais, abraços calorosos como os de Itachi. - É grudento... - fungou.

- Sou porque te adoro. - riu um pouco - Pelo visto não gosta de abraços.

- Não! - gritou o olhando, derramando uma lágrima. - Não gosto... - falou mais baixo, dessa vez.

- O que foi, Naru? - se preocupou com o loirinho - Quer conversar? Pode contar comigo.

- Não... - limpou o rosto, mas a mão tremia.

- Tudo bem. - aos poucos foi se aproximando de Naruto - Não entendo porque às vezes faz isso, mas se é a sua vontade.

- É... Quero dormir.

- Vamos. Vou te levar de volta ao orfanato.

O loiro o seguiu de cabeça baixa.

Assim que chegaram a porta do orfanato, Itachi deu um selinho em Naruto.

- Quando quiser falar comigo ou me ver, me liga. - entregou um cartão ao loiro, colocando este no bolso dele.

Naruto deu um beijo nos lábios do maior, e não pegou o cartão, entrando.

Itachi saiu de lá indo para casa, precisava urgente dormir, e foi o que fez quando chegou ao apartamento que dividia com Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto passou muito tempo dormindo, e teve febre muito alta, naquela semana.

Itachi esperou que Naruto ligasse, mas esse não o fez. Nesse tempo o DNA do pelo encontrado, saiu. Era de homem, só não sabiam ainda de qual homem.

- Sasuke, pode tomar conta das coisas por aqui? Preciso avisar ao Naruto que conseguimos alguma coisa. E acho que está na hora de recolher o DNA dele. - disse já arrumando sua maleta.

- Ok, nii. Vai lá.

Itachi saiu correndo de lá. Queria contar a novidade a Naruto, mas também, estava com um mau pressentimento.

-x-

- An... An... Mãe... Mãe... - Naruto suava e chamava pela mãe, na cama. Estava num estado deplorável, e as irmãs tentavam conter-lhe a febre com os remédios e panos úmidos.

Assim que chegou ao orfanato, soube que Naruto não estava nada bem. Correu para o quarto do menor.

- O que houve com ele? - colocou a maleta em qualquer canto e se aproximou de Naruto.

- Ele tem tido febre e delírios. - disse a irmã.

- Desde quando? - estava muito preocupado.

- A semana toda.

- Deviam ter me avisado. Querem que eu o leve a um hospital ou compre alguma coisa?

- Já fizemos tudo que podíamos, senhor.

- Se eu puder ajudar em alguma coisa... - se afastou um pouco, não queria atrapalhas as irmãs.

- Obrigado, senhor. Estamos cuidando dele. - molhavam a testa do loiro, que não parava de chorar e chamar os pais.

Itachi ficou ali, impossibilitado de ajudar e aflito, muito aflito. Só sairia de lá quando o loiro melhorasse. Mais tarde, a febre do garoto cedeu, e este dormia mais tranquilo. Itachi ainda assim não quis sair do lado de Naruto. Estava muito preocupado. Passou a noite toda com ele.

De manhã, Naruto acordou meio fraco e viu Itachi ali.

- O que faz aqui? - cutucou-o, acordando-o.

- Ah? - olhou pros lados, só então notando onde estava - Naruto, você acordou. - sorriu - Passei a noite com você. Estava muito preocupado.

- Hm... - passou a mão na testa onde alguns fios loiros e molhados estavam grudados.

- Sei que você não me ligou... Mas eu vim aqui trazer uma novidade.

- Os homens da família do meu pai tem um histórico de morte por febre. – sorriu - Parece que tá na hora...

- O que? - se levantou num rompante - Não vou deixar você morrer. Nunca.

- Está no meu sangue. – suspirou - Não pode fazer nada.

- Posso sim. Se é uma doença, eu posso. E vou fazer. - saiu de lá chamando a madre.

- Eu quero que seja assim, Itachi!

- Não, não quer. - falou com a madre, iria tirar o garoto dali e levá-lo a um hospital.

Esta permitiu, mas Naruto negava-se.

- Não adianta fazer isso. Você vai e ponto final. - assim que a ambulância chegou, Itachi teve que ajudar os enfermeiros a colocarem o loiro na maca, e acabaram imobilizando ele - É para o seu bem.

- Eu vou te odiar tanto...

- Não ligo. Mas não quero que morra. - Itachi falou por fim, vendo os enfermeiros darem um sedativo forte ao loiro.

Naruto revirou os olhos e caiu no sono a caminho do hospital.

Itachi deixou Sasuke no seu lugar, e pegou quinze dias de folga. Ficou no hospital com Naruto, mas este não podia ficar acordado, já que sempre que estava, fazia muito alvoroço.

Com o tempo, Naruto já parecia melhor. Passava mais tempo acordado e se alimentava razoavelmente bem.

Itachi, que havia pego uma amostra de DNA do loiro com o médico, já que fora deixado pela madre, estava com o resultado em mãos, mas só olharia com Naruto junto. Ainda não havia saído do hospital, mas só lhe restava mais cinco dias para poder ficar ali com o loiro.

- O que tem aí? - perguntou Naruto, vendo o envelope.

- O resultado... Não consegui te falar antes, mas recebemos o resultado do DNA, só não bateu com nenhum que tínhamos. Pedi a madre pra recolher o seu e comparar, nunca se sabe...

- Abre.

- Você que manda. - abriu o envelope e se chocou com o conteúdo - Não pode ser...

- Que foi?

- O DNA... Tem treze cadeias iguais ao seu...

- E...?

- É de algum parente seu. Não achamos ninguém, mas pelo visto você tem algum parente vivo. E ele matou seus pais...

Naruto apertou o lençol e abaixou a cabeça. Lágrimas molhavam o tecido.

- Não fique assim. - acariciou os cabelos do menor - Vou descobrir quem foi e prende-lo.

- Por sorte eu logo vou encontrar meus pais...

- Não vai não. Você estava desacordado, mas o doutor já descobriu o que você tem. Na verdade é uma má formação em suas artérias. Assim quando está com febre, o sangue não circula e pode vir a causar morte... Já foi feita uma cirurgia, ficará tudo bem.

- Ahaha, não é isso. A febre vem de repente, e tão alta que mata.

- Eu sei, e já foi resolvido. Não era de repente como sua família sempre imaginou. Era uma doença hereditária.

- Eu ainda posso me suicidar...

- E porque faria isso? - gritou.

- Por que eu não tenho mais motivos pra viver...

- Achei que poderia lhe fazer feliz... - ficou triste - Mas se quer assim... - juntou suas coisas - Adeus.

Naruto levou as mãos à cabeça e voltou a chorar.

- Eu vou enlouquecer...

Itachi foi direto para casa, precisava e muito descansar, principalmente depois de ouvir tudo aquilo de Naruto.

-x-

Assim Naruto saiu do hospital, voltou ao orfanato. Arranjou um emprego para poder ficar fora dali, pelo menos algumas horas por dia. Lavava o chão de uma sorveteria.

Itachi assim que voltou ao trabalho, se dedicou completamente a este. Fazia turnos duplos, às vezes até triplicava. Queria resolver logo aquilo, assim quem sabe podia tirar Naruto da cabeça.

Naruto estava infeliz, mas tinha que levar de algum jeito. Ainda considerava dar um fim à própria vida. Matava-se de trabalhar e estudar, e não tinha nada para se consolar ou divertir.

-x-

Já fazia quase seis meses que Itachi e seus subordinados se dedicavam ao caso dos Uzumaki. E até agora nada de descobrir quem fora realmente que matara a família, só deixando Naruto vivo. Esperavam um dia conseguir solucionar, mas parecia muito longe de acontecer.

Sasuke chamou Itachi para ir tomar sorvete certa tarde, e aquela era a sorveteria que Naruto fazia limpeza. Usava um lenço na cabeça, e parecia fraco e doente, mas ainda era bonito.

Itachi paralisou quando viu Naruto lá, mas este ainda não o vira.

- Sasuke, é quem eu estou pensando?

- Não sei quem está pensando, você não pensa. Mas sei que é o Naruto. - disse o rapaz, escolhendo os sabores.

- Ora seu... - ficou com raiva do irmão, mas não disse mais nada. Escolheu o sabor que queria, todo instante olhando para Naruto.

O loiro limpou a testa com a costa da mão, e voltou a esfregar.

Itachi queria ir para outro lugar, mas seu querido otouto queria ficar por ali. Acabou concordando, mas sentou de frente para a rua, de costas para Naruto.

- Deixa de ser mulherzinha e vai falar com ele. - disse Sasuke, dando uma tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Ele que não quer mais nada comigo. Não vou lá.

- Então é minha chance.

Sasuke encaminhou-se para falar com o loiro.

- Nem pense. - puxou o irmão - Tudo bem, eu vou. - suspirou.

- Haha, sabia...

- Baka. - levantou e foi até o loiro - Yo, Naru...

- Oi. - olhou-o com os olhos sem brilho nenhum. A morte dos pais acabara com o jovem.

- Faz tempo que não nos vemos... - notou os olhos do loiro, queria fazer alguma coisa pra resolver aquilo - Não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui.

- Hm. - olhou o chão.

- Naruto... - suspirou - Ainda quer sair daquele orfanato?

- Claro.

- Então vamos fazer assim. Não vou aguentar esperar as investigações acabarem, vou te adotar hoje mesmo. O que acha?

- Está bem. - assentiu.

Itachi sorriu e ficou um pouco envergonhado, apesar de gostar muito do garoto, não faria nada com ele, mesmo a tentação sendo muita.

- Se quiser, não precisa trabalhar. Te darei tudo, não há problema.

- Me tirando de lá é o bastante, Itachi.

- Você que sabe, mas te darei tudo. - olhou para seu otouto atrás de si - Meu irmão mora comigo também, mas não se preocupe com ele... É meio chato, mas da pra aguentar.

- Hunf. - Sasuke suspirou.

- Quando é que vamos? - perguntou Naruto.

- Daqui a pouco vou ao orfanato, acho que hoje mesmo consigo te tirar de lá.

- Ok. - deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Bem, vou indo então. - sorriu - Te espero no orfanato.

- Certo. Ja ne.

- Ja ne. - deu um beijo na bochecha do menor.

Naruto corou e afastou-se, voltando a trabalhar.

- Vamos, Sasuke? - chamou seu irmão, ainda estava muito corado.

- Vamos. - Sasuke segurava-se para não rir.

- Se você rir eu te mato. - ficou bravo com o menor.

- E-Eu? Por que... Eu riria? - tinha um pequeno sorriso.

- Porque é um baka. - saiu da sorveteria, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada para o loirinho.

- Falou o que tá de quatro pelo garoto.

- Não estou de quatro por ele... - olhou pra baixo - Talvez só um pouquinho.

- Ahahaha, é... - entrou no carro.

- Agora vamos parar com isso. Quero tirá-lo daquele orfanato hoje mesmo.

- Hai. - arrancou para lá.

Itachi foi o caminho tudo quieto, pensava em como seria ter Naruto em sua casa. A tentação iria ser muita, mas teria que se controlar, não forçaria o jovem a nada.

Chegados ao orfanato, foram logo tratar dos papéis e deixar tudo acertado.

Itachi conseguiu convencer a madre a levar Naruto dali no mesmo dia, já que os papéis só sairiam no dia seguinte. Agora era esperar o loiro chegar e dar a notícia para ele.

Assim Naruto chegou, foi levado até a sala da madre.

- Nani?

- Está tudo pronto Naru. - disse Itachi - É só fazer suas malas que vou te levar pra casa. A madre nada disse, apenas sorriu para o loirinho.

- Vou fazer. - correu para seu dormitório.

Itachi ficou ali com Sasuke esperando Naruto. Estava muito ansioso para ter o loiro em sua casa... Agora, casa deles.

Naruto terminou de empacotar suas coisas, e despediu-se da madre.

- Vamos. - Sasuke tocou-lhe o ombro - Deixa que eu leve. - pegou as malas de Naruto e foi na frente, guardando estas no porta malas.

Naruto não tinha muita coisa, então eram apenas duas malas bem leves. Sentou-se no banco de trás, e ficou ali, calado.

Itachi foi dirigindo com Sasuke no banco ao seu lado. Queria puxar assunto, mas estava tão nervoso que nem sabia direito o que iria dizer.

Sasuke foi quem conversou um pouco com o rapaz. Mas logo chegaram.

- É aqui. - disse Itachi assim que estacionou na frente de uma bela casa, bem grande por sinal.

Naruto desceu e pegou suas coisas quando Sasuke abriu o porta-malas.

- É só até eu fazer dezoito. - disse, olhando para Itachi.

- Por mim não tem problema se quiser ficar aqui. - ficou triste em ouvir aquilo, mas se era o que Naruto queria... - Entre, a casa é sua. - já estava com a porta aberta.

- Sei lá, eu acho que ele também te acha grudento. - comentou Sasuke vendo Naruto ir à frente.

- Vai te catar, Sasuke. - olhou bravo por irmão e entrou.

- Haha. - entrou atrás.

- Vem comigo, vou te levar até onde vai ser o seu quarto. - mostrou o dedo do meio para Sasuke e já foi subindo as escadas.

Sasuke mostrou a língua e foi para a sala. Naruto acompanhava Itachi, sempre em silêncio.

- Este primeiro quarto é o meu. - mostrou a porta da esquerda assim que chegaram ao andar de cima - Este aqui é o de Sasuke. - mostrou a porta de frente a sua - Agora, esse daqui é o seu quarto. - a porta ao lado da sua - Ele não é suíte como o meu ou o de Sasuke, mas tem aquela porta ali que é o banheiro. - mostrou a porta de frente ao quarto que seria do loiro.

- Arigatou. - entrou ali e deixou as malas no chão, sentando-se na cama, e passando a mão nos cabelos.

- Pode fazer o que quiser no quarto, se quiser mudar alguma coisa é só me falar que vamos comprar o que você precisar. - queria agradar de todas as formas Naruto.

- Pra mim está ótimo. - olhou-o.

- Ok. - sorriu - Vou te deixar sozinho. Qualquer coisa me chama.

- Arigatou...

Itachi fechou a porta e voltou para a sala, encontrando Sasuke ali, sentado no sofá. Juntou-se ao menor, suspirando longamente.

- O quê? - Sasuke comia chocolate, vendo TV.

- Nada. - roubou o chocolate do irmão, tirando um pedaço - Esse loiro me deixa louco. Haaaaa!

- Ow, ta maluco?! - pegou de volta o chocolate. - Vai pegar um pra ti.

- Esse pedaço que peguei já está bom. - sorriu de lado e mordeu o que estava ainda em sua mão - Me da uma luz, Sasuke. Você sempre foi melhor nisso do que eu.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Me ajudar já seria bom. Quero tê-lo pra mim, mas não quero assustá-lo chegando de modo repentino. - suspirou - Você sempre foi bom em conquistas. Já eu, nunca tive problema, mas não por ser bom, e sim porque os outros sempre vieram correndo até mim. Mas o Naruto parece não ser esse tipo de pessoa.

- Ahaha, não só não parece como não é. - riu muito.

- Vai me ajudar ou não? - estava muito bravo com seu otouto, tinha vontade de bater nele, e muito.

- Não sei como te ajudar. Eu diria apenas pra ir devagar, já que ele acabou de enfrentar um trauma muito grande e não deve ter cabeça pra essas coisas.

- Eu sei disso... Vou esperar então, quem sabe ele mesmo venha até mim.

- E se não vier?

- Se não vier... Bem, espero até termos pego o desgraçado, ai quem chega nele sou eu.

- Eu nunca te vi tão afim de uma pessoa.

- Nunca estive tão afim de alguém... Ele é diferente, não sei como explicar.

- Ah... É... Ele é bem bonitinho... - olhou a TV.

- Não é só disso que estou dizendo.

- Fora isso ele é só meio autista, coitado. Mas se tu gosta...

- Porque acha isso dele?

- Por que ele não ri, quase não fala, não expressa emoção...

- Pode ser por causa do que ele passou. Espero que ele se recupere logo.

- Pois é.

-x-

Naruto separou uma roupa, e foi ao banheiro. Despiu-se, e entrou na banheira que havia enchido.

Itachi e Sasuke ficaram na sala vendo TV, não havia nada de bom passando, mas era melhor do que ficarem olhando um pra cara do outro.

Naruto vestiu-se e foi até ali, sem camisa e de calças cinza. Os cabelos molhados e jogados na testa.

- Err... Não há cobertores no armário.

- Pode deixar que... - Itachi se virou, mas ficou mudo ao ver Naruto daquele jeito.

Naruto levou a mão esquerda ao ombro direito, abaixando a cabeça. Era muito tímido.

- Eu pego pra você no meu quarto. - falou de uma vez, desviando o olhar do abdômen do loiro.

- Hai. - Naruto sentou-se ali com Sasuke para esperar.

Itachi correu até seu quarto e pegou um cobertor, mas antes de sair sentou um pouco em sua cama, esta de casal.

- Preciso me controlar, vou acabar fazendo alguma besteira... Como ele consegue mexer desse jeito comigo. - falava baixo.

Quando Itachi voltou à sala, Naruto ria levemente, vendo TV com Sasuke. Não pode deixar de admirar a risada do loiro, mesmo esta sendo pouca.

- Aqui está. - entregou a coberta, sentando ao lado de Naruto.

- Obrigado. - pegou e abraçou a coberta dobrada.

Ficaram vendo um pouco de TV, ora ou outra Itachi olhava Naruto, mas sem deixá-lo ver. Pelo menos era o que achava.

- Bom, o que vamos comer? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Não estou nem um pouco a fim de cozinhar. Pede uma pizza ou algo do tipo. - disse Itachi.

- Falou. - Sasuke pegou no telefone.

- Alguma preferência, Naru?

- Não, não.

- Pede a de sempre, Sasuke. - se acomodou melhor no sofá - E vê se não se esquece do refri, heim.

- Cala a boca, não ouço aqui. - disse Sasuke, no telefone.

- Vai te foder, Sasuke.

- Hahaha. - Naruto riu.

Assim que Sasuke desligou o telefone, Itachi pulou pra cima do irmão.

- Tá muito atrevidinho, Sasuke no baka.

- Sai de perto de mim, idiota! - empurrou-o. Naruto ria muito dos dois, no sofá.

Antes de Itachi cair, segurou o irmão pelo colarinho, fazendo assim o menor cair por cima de si.

- Seu filho da puta. - jogou Sasuke no chão e subiu no colo dele, zoando o menor.

- Sai, imbecil. - empurrou-o.

Ficaram naquela "briga" por um tempo, mas logo Itachi cansou e deitou no chão, rindo. Naruto o olhava com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Nossa, Sasuke... Fazia tempo... Hahahaha... - desde que perderam os pais nunca mais brincaram daquele jeito.

- É... Sem graça... - Sasuke levantou-se e ajeitou o cabelo.

- Quando era pequeno adorava isso. Ficou mais e velho e sem graça.

- E você, o triplo do que já era,

- Chato. - mostrou a língua pro menor e conseguiu finalmente parar de rir.

- Vocês são sempre assim? - Naruto indagou, corado de tanto rir,

- Não, mas ás vezes é bom. - voltou a sentar no sofá, ouvindo a campainha - Pode atender, Sasuke?

- Mas que vagabundo... - o menor levantou-se e foi.

- Você ta novinho ainda, tem energia. - riu.

Naruto riu também e passou a mão na franja. Itachi sem querer passou o braço por trás de Naruto e abraçou ele, suspirando fundo. Este o olhou.

- Nani?

- Que foi? - nem havia notado o que fazia.

- Bom, é você que está me abraçando...

- Oh! Gomennasai. - corou e tirou o braço.

- Hm. - deu um selinho no moreno.

Itachi ficou olhando para os olhos do loiro, não se aguentou e deu também um selinho nele, mas não desgrudando os rostos. Esse corou e fechou os olhos.

- Ah... O Sasuke... - afastou-se.

- Não precisa ligar pra ele. - acariciou a face do loiro - Mas se quiser, não faço nada na frente dele...

- Eu acho melhor assim.

- Voltei. - o outro Uchiha entrou com a caixa de pizza.

- Demorou. - falou Itachi, já levantando e indo por os talheres e pratos na mesa.

Naruto pegou um pedaço e levou à boca.

- Ah... A gente comia assim... Na minha casa... - devolveu ao prato, sem-graça.

- Não tem problema. - Itachi riu e fez como o menino, dispensando o prato.

- É, bem mais fácil. - Sasuke também empurrou o prato e comeu com a mão.

Naruto sorriu e pegou o pedaço novamente. Como haviam pedido duas pizzas, os três comeram bastante. Itachi encostava na cadeira, não aguentando mais nada.

- Parece uma mulher grávida... - disse Sasuke.

- Cuidado que vou te mostrar o braço do bebê, e não é pequeno.

- Ahahahahaha! - Naruto deu uma gargalhada alta, mostrando os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Que foi, quer que eu te mostre também? – riu.

Naruto sorriu de leve e negou com a cabeça.

- Deixa ele mostrar. Esse braço não deve fazer nem cócegas. - falou Sasuke.

- Só não faço nada com você porque é meu otouto, ou você ia ver só.

- Que medinho...

- Baka. - tirou o resto da mesa e guardou na geladeira, quando voltou sussurrou no ouvido de Sasuke - Devia ter te pego de jeito aquela vez que ambos estávamos bêbados...

- Pena que quando tá bêbado você fica mais moça do que o costume. - sussurrou de volta.

- Vou te mostrar que é moça aqui... - estava ficando muito puto com o irmão, acabaria fazendo merda.

- Eu vou dormir. Oyasumi... - Naruto levantou e foi para o quarto.

Itachi ficou olhando Sasuke por um tempo, mesmo depois de ter dado boa noite para o loiro.

- Que foi?

- Nada, mas você anda muito folgado pro meu gosto.

- Ah, e você muito chato.

- Vou dormir. - deu um beijo na testa do irmão - Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Itachi foi para seu quarto, se despiu completamente e deitou na cama, cobrindo apenas a intimidade. Naruto também já dormia em seu quarto.

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi dormiu tranquilamente, ou pelo menos o que dava, já que a noite inteira sonhou com Naruto, e em sonhos nada puros... Pela manhã acordou totalmente duro e melado, tendo que ir direto para o banho.

Naruto acordou e foi beber leite.

Itachi depois do banho foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa, e ao ver o dono de seus sonhos ali, ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Bom dia, Naruto.

- Bom dia, Itachi.

Itachi pegou alguns biscoitos e fez café, sentando a mesa para poder comer.

- Dormiu bem?

- Mais ou menos.

- Alguma coisa te incomodou? - se preocupava com o loiro.

- Eu sempre sonho com meus pais... - tinha uma expressão triste e cansada.

- Entendo como é isso, também sonho até hoje. - sorriu ao menor e fez cafuné na cabeça dele - Mas logo vai ver que os sonhos são uma forma de te alegrar, e não ficar triste. Assim você pode estar perto deles sempre.

- Não. Eles são uma forma de me atormentar! - enraiveceu-se.

- Bem, ai é com você. Se prefere ver dessa forma.

- Hun. - virou-se para a pia.

- Vou me arrumar que hoje meu turno é duplo. O Sasuke só entra a noite, ele sabe cozinhar, mas se não quiser pedir pra ele pode ligar pra qualquer lugar e pagar com esse cartão. - deixou um cartão de crédito sobre a mesa e saiu.

- Tchau. - respondeu.

- Tchau. - voltou para seu quarto e se arrumou para o trabalho, saindo logo em seguida e indo para o mesmo.

Naruto também se arrumou e foi para a escola. Sasuke ficou dormindo.

Itachi e algum de seus subordinados voltaram para o local do crime, conseguindo enfim achar alguma coisa que servisse, um papel com endereço. Após voltarem para o laboratório verificaram que neste tinha uma digital, e esta pertencia a uma pessoa.

- Shikamaru, quero que vá a casa desse cara e fale com ele. Pode não ser nosso assassino, mas pelo menos podia saber alguma coisa da família Uzumaki que nós não sabemos.

O moreno assim o fez, indo logo para a cara do tal cara.

Naruto não ia muito bem na escola. Não tinha mais vontade de estudar ou conseguia concentrar-se. As notas caiam consideravelmente. O garoto voltou para casa naquele dia, e ficou vendo qualquer coisa na TV.

Itachi só voltou no dia seguinte pela manhã, mas pelo menos dessa vez tinha uma notícia, só não imaginava se era boa ou ruim. Ficou esperando Naruto na cozinha, ele e Sasuke queriam dar logo a notícia para o garoto.

- Bom dia... - o menino apareceu ali, abatido como sempre.

- Naruto, temos uma notícia pra te dar. - estava sério.

- O que foi agora?

- Achamos uma digital e já descobrimos de quem é. - respirou fundo - Conhece um tal de Deidara?

- Meu irmão... - engoliu em seco.

- Porque não nos disse que tinha um irmão quando perguntamos da primeira vez? - olhou para Sasuke, não acreditando que o garoto tinha escondido aquilo por todo aquele tempo.

- Ah... Ele não era muito próximo de nós. E vivia brigando com os meus pais...

- Mesmo assim, deveria ter contado. - suspirou - Acreditamos que ele possa ser o assassino de seus pais.

Naruto levou as mãos a cabeça, com o rosto molhado de lágrimas.

- Naruto, você tem que ficar calmo. - Sasuke ficou com pena, e foi abraçá-lo.

O loiro abraçou Sasuke com força e chorou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do moreno.

- Vamos fazer o possível para conseguir pegá-lo. - Acariciou a cabeça do loiro e saiu dali, não conseguia ver o garotinho daquele jeito.

- É isso, Naruto. Vai dar certo. Sei que não trará seus pais de volta, mas... Bom, tem nosso apoio.

- Obrigado. - voltou a abraçar Sasuke.

Itachi deitou em sua cama e ficou a pensar no que tinham conversado com Deidara quando o mesmo fora levado à delegacia.

Bateram em sua porta.

- Entra. - disse calmamente, se cobrindo por estar sem camisa.

- Itachi? Incomodo? – Naruto perguntou, mais sereno.

- Não. Fique a vontade.

Naruto trancou a porta atrás de si.

- Queria agradecer por tudo o que tem feito por mim... Fez muito além do que a sua obrigação...

- Fiz porque gosto de ti e quero o teu bem. - sorriu um pouquinho.

- E eu nem agradeci direito... - subiu em Itachi.

- O que pensa que vai fazer? - assustou-se.

- E-Eu só... - assustou-se com a pergunta, e saiu dali correndo.

- Não precisava sair... Na verdade eu queria... - suspirou - Da última vez você disse que não queria.

Naruto já havia se trancado no quarto e nada respondeu.

Itachi não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer. No momento não faria nada, só precisava dormir.

Naruto chorou mais um pouco. Não conseguia dormir de maneira alguma, só pensava na tragédia que era a sua vida. Levantou-se, então, e ficou vendo TV, ainda em prantos. Chorava baixo, não queria acordar ninguém.

Itachi só acordou por volta das treze horas, não tinha o costume de dormir muito. Tomou um banho e foi pra sala, vendo Naruto ali.

- Está tudo bem?

- S-Sim...

- Não está não. - sentou ao lado do loiro e deitou este em seu colo, não disse mais nada, só ficou fazendo carinho nele.

Naruto o abraçou e fechou os olhos.

- Hmm...

- Foi a escola? - olhava para a TV, sem ver realmente.

- Iie... - sentou-se no colo do moreno, e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele.

- E pelo jeito também não dormiu. - levantou com Naruto no colo - Vou te colocar na cama, precisa dormir um pouco.

- Não, eu não quero... Tá bom assim...

- Não se preocupe, vou te levar pro meu quarto. Fico lá com você. - subiu as escadas e assim que entrou em sua quarto fechou a porta. Deitou na cama e deixou Naruto do jeito que estava, deitado sobre si.

- Eu preciso de carinho, Itachi... Eu preciso de você... - choramingou, beijado o pescoço do Uchiha.

- Estou aqui, Naru. - falou baixinho no ouvido do menor, acariciando as costas dele por dentro da camisa.

- Ah... - beijou-lhe os lábios, lentamente.

Itachi correspondeu, apertando o corpo bronzeado sob o seu.

- Hmmm... - Naruto lambia a língua do rapaz, esfregando-se nele.

Itachi estava amando tudo aquilo. Gemia baixinho, descobrindo cada pedaço do corpinho de Naruto.

- Ah... I-Itachi... - Naruto tinha de admitir que era bom, mas estava inseguro, ainda. Sua cabeça girava com os recentes acontecimentos, somados aos daquele momento.

- Naruto... - deitou o garoto na cama e ficou por cima dele - É tão lindo... - levantou a camisa do loirinho, beijando o peitoral.

- Arigatou... - arrepiou-se.

- Se não quiser, me fale... - foi beijando todo o abdômen do garoto, ora lambendo ora chupando. Explorava todo local em que sua boca passava. Aos poucos descia os lábios, indo em direção ao membro de Naruto.

- Ahn... - Naruto fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A barriga lisa subia e descia levemente acompanhando a respiração.

Itachi foi um pouco mais atrevido, desceu aos poucos a calça de Naruto, deixando-o apenas com a boxe. Mordeu de leve o membro já teso do jovem, gemendo em seguida, deliciado em finalmente tê-lo para si.

- Oohhh... - este corou muito e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Era inexperiente naquilo.

- Não se esconda, por favor. - pediu Itachi enquanto descia a boxe do loiro.

- D-Desculpa... - remexeu-se.

- Não precisa se desculpar... Só que não quero esse rostinho lindo escondido. - sorriu e jogou a boxe de Naruto longe, deixando o loirinho completamente nu. Passou um dedo levemente na glande, sentindo um pouco do pré-gozo.

- Hmmm... - Naruto sorriu levemente. - É bom...

- Vai ficar melhor, pode ter certeza. - pegou firme no membro do loiro e masturbou-o levemente.

- Ah... Ah... - Naruto tinha uma leve camada de suor na testa. Estava corado e frágil, de pernas abertas.

Itachi sorria, sua mão fazia movimentos firmes, porém fracos. Lambeu os lábios ao ver mais um pouco do pré-gozo sair, e não pode mais aguentar. Sugou de leve a glande, passando a língua pela fenda.

- Itachi... Mais... Ah... - pediu, não aguentando mais aquela tortura.

Obedeceu ao loiro de imediato, abocanhando o membro rijo dele de uma só vez. Sugava completamente, indo até a base e voltando, tudo bem devagar.

- Hmmm... Ahhhh... - Naruto segurava firme nos lençóis.

Aumentou a velocidade, estimulado com os gemidos de Naruto. Seu membro já estava completamente rijo, e chegava a doer. Libertou este de dentro das calças, pegando-o e masturbando-se.

- Hmmm...

- Ahhh... - Naruto não aguentou e acabou gozando. Normal por ser primeira vez.

Itachi engoliu tudo, rindo um pouco pelo menor ter gozado tão rapidamente.

- Ahn... - Naruto arfava com a boca aberta,

Itachi foi até o menor e beijou-lhe os lábios, deixando que ele sentisse seu próprio gosto. Como ainda tinha seu membro em sua própria mão, ficou ao lado do loiro.

- Se não quiser eu não faço mais nada. Hmmm...

- Faz... - permitiu.

- Com o maior prazer. - tirou toda sua roupa, inclusive a boxe.

Naruto sentou-se na cama, e esperou. Estava sem jeito, mas queria ver como era. De qualquer forma, qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar sozinho pensando em coisas tristes.

Itachi mexeu em seu criado-mudo e pegou um pote, colocando este na cama. Foi até Naruto e beijou-lhe os lábios, deitando o loiro novamente. Abriu o pote e colocou o conteúdo em uma de suas mãos, este era lubrificante. Levou a mão até a entrada do Uzumaki, acariciando ali e lambuzando com o lubrificante.

- Isso é embaraçoso de mais... - gemeu com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Itachi.

- Calma... Vai gostar bastante, não se preocupe. - aos poucos foi introduzindo um dedo, não queria machucar o pequeno.

- Hm... - tremeu e agarrou-lhe os ombros.

Aos poucos foi indo mais fundo com o dedo, até entrar e sair completamente sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Está gostando, Naruto?

- Mais ou menos... Dá vergonha... Ah... - gemeu no ouvido de Itachi.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de mim. - colocou mais um dedo, entrando e saindo bem lentamente.

- O-Ok... - fechou os olhos e contraiu-se involuntariamente.

- Calma, assim vou te machucar. - parou o que fazia.

- Foi sem querer... - tentou relaxar.

- Tudo bem. - beijou o loiro e com a mão livre começou a masturbá-lo, talvez assim ele relaxasse. Voltou a fazer os movimentos com os dedos, abrindo mais o caminho para quando fosse entrar ali.

- Itachi... Está bem...

- O que foi?

- Vamos continuar...

- Não quero que sinta dor, Naruto.

- Eu não sou de vidro... - riu.

- Você que sabe - parou tudo o que fazia e se posicionou na frente do loiro, mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, lambuzou seu membro com o lubrificante.

Naruto estava corado e molhado. Olhava para o lençol, apertando.

Itachi aos poucos foi forçando a entrada do loiro, mas tudo bem lentamente, não queria machucá-lo. Sentia uma forte resistência, mesmo estando com muito lubrificante em seu membro.

- Ain... - Naruto fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes.

- Shiii... - parou um pouco - Calma, já vai passar.

- OOk... - abriu mais as pernas.

- Isso mesmo. - voltou a forçar seu membro, sentindo ainda certa resistência. Parou quando tinha quase metade dentro de Naruto.

Naruto ajudava, empurrando o quadril para frente.

Itachi aos poucos foi conseguindo entrar naquele corpinho até então virgem. Parou quando se viu completamente dentro do loiro.

- Hmm... Delicioso...

- Hmmm... Itachi... - sussurrou. - E... E agora...?

- Agora... - sorriu - Quando achar que aguenta, me avise.

- Eu aguento...

- Ok. - saiu quase que completamente do loiro, entrando em seguida - Hmm... Tão gostoso.

- Ahhhhhh! - Naruto gritou. Acabou babando um pouco, enxergando estrelinhas.

-x-

Itachi olhava Naruto dormir, nem acreditando no que acabara de se passar. Sorriu, há muito não se sentia tão feliz. Abraçou o loiro e também adormeceu.

Quando acordou, Itachi notou que Naruto não estava mais ali. Sasuke entrou no quarto, e acordou o irmão.

- Bom dia, princesinha!

- Bom dia, otouto. - bocejou.

- Vamos indo?

- Já tá na hora? - olhou pro lado e ficou um pouco triste pelo loiro não estar ali.

- Quase. O que foi?

- Nada não. Viu o Naruto por ai?

- Dormindo no quarto dele. - respondeu como se fosse muito óbvio.

- Certo... - se levantou e foi para o banheiro, precisava de um banho.

- Algum problema? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Muito pelo contrário. - riu. Terminou seu banho e saiu, colocando uma roupa e logo estando pronto.

- O que aconteceu? - olhou-o, sacando algo.

- Pra que quer saber? Para de encher o saco, Sasuke.

- Fala logo!

- Tá bom. - bufou - Consegui ter Naruto na minha cama.

- É? E como foi?

- Não vou falar, oras. É coisa particular. - ignorou o irmão e desceu para comer algo.

- Ah, que fresco. Eu não te escondo nada. - desceu atrás.

- Só vou falar uma coisa. Ele era virgem. - bebeu o café.

- Ahaha. Isso se nota há quilômetros. Notava, no caso. - riu e comeu um biscoito.

- Então acho que pode imaginar o trabalho que eu tive. Mas foi muito recompensador.

- Não tenho dúvida. Mas como acha que vai ser daqui para frente?

- Não sei, mas espero que ele não fique tão esquivo comigo. Amo mesmo aquele loirinho.

- É, tomara mesmo.

- Bem, vamos indo. - pegou as chaves do carro e saiu com Sasuke.

Naruto dormiu pelo resto do dia e quando acordou no dia seguinte perdeu a hora da escola. Quando acordou no meio da tarde, comeu algo e ficou vendo TV.

Na Superintendência, Itachi conseguiu um mandado para revistar a casa de Deidara, já que ele era o suspeito numero um do caso de assassinato da família Uzumaki. Levou apenas Sasuke consigo.

Passaram algumas horas trabalhando. Sasuke coletou alguns objetos para análise.

- Hey, está bom por hoje, né? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Acho que sim. - guardou tudo - Achei algo bem interessante... - sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Um diário. E pelo que parece, ele odiava os pais.

- Isso explica muita coisa, agora vamos vazar. - e saiu na frente.

Deu uma última olhada no apartamento, que era típico de um homem solteiro e saiu.

Naruto ainda estava na sala vendo TV quando Itachi e Sasuke chegaram.

- Já está acordado? - perguntou Itachi.

- Já. - respondeu, sentado.

- Achamos algumas coisas na casa de seu irmão. - sentou ao lado do loiro.

- Eu tenho mesmo que saber de tudo?

- Não, nem posso dizer. - acomodou-se no sofá - Só achei que gostaria de saber.

- Ta bem...

Itachi se levantou e foi pro seu quarto. Estava de saco cheio daquele jeito de Naruto.

- O que foi? - Naruto subiu atrás.

- O que foi o que? - entrou no quarto já tirando a roupa, precisa de uma banho, urgente.

- Nada, esquece. - saiu dali.

Suspirou vendo o loiro sair dali, mas era melhor assim. Tomou um banho e foi se deitar, precisava urgente dormir.

Naruto ficou jogando qualquer coisa com Sasuke, e depois almoçaram juntos.

- Tá tudo bem? - perguntou Sasuke, notando que o loiro estava mais quieto que de costume.

- Sim... Mas acho que o seu irmão ta cheio de mim, já...

- Não, tenho certeza que não. - riu - Ele só se entrega completamente...

- Eu vou pedir de volta meu emprego na sorveteria e morar sozinho.

- Não precisa disso, só dê um tempo pra ele pensar. Ele te ama muito.

- A-Ama? - Naruto arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Ele não te falou? - olhou abismado para o loiro. - Ops.

- Não, ele não... Disse... - encostou-se na cadeira.

- Acho que agora entende porque ele estava daquele jeito.

- Mas ele tem que saber que eu estou muito confuso. A minha vida foi destruída, há muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

- E ele sabe disso. Pelo que conheço o Itachi, deve estar um pouco confuso, te ama, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer te pressionar com esse amor. Tá louco pra pegar quem matou teus pais... E até hoje quer descobrir quem matou os nossos.

- Se é assim, eu fico. Obrigado por me contar, Sasuke.

- Só quero o bem de vocês. - sorriu de lado.

- Obrigado. Eu também gosto do Itachi, só que ele me assusta um pouco, e eu não estou num bom momento...

- Vou falar com ele. - fez a última jogada - Venci!

- Oh, não vale, eu tava distraído... - riu.

- Ninguém mandou se distrair. - riu alto.

- Ok, ta certo, mas vou querer revanche. - levantou-se e deixou os pratos na pia.

- Em breve. - também se levantou - Vou dormir, Naruto. Não to na mordomia do Itachi que ta de folga. - bocejou - Ainda tenho que trabalhar de noite.

- Ok, Sasuke, A gente se fala mais tarde.

- Espero que tenha uma boa noite... - falou entoando o duplo sentido.

- Igualmente. - respondeu corando.

Sasuke riu e foi pra seu quarto, dormiria até dar sua hora de ir trabalhar.

Naruto lavou a louça e guardou tudo, voltando para a sala.

Sasuke acordou e logo já estava de saída para o trabalho, já seu aniki ainda estava na cama, mas não dormia mais. Pensava em Naruto e no caso, queria solucionar os dois, e logo.

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto foi até o quarto de Itachi, mas não esperava encontrá-lo acordado.

- Oi... – disse o jovem.

- Oi. – Itachi olhou o loiro e deu um meio sorriso.

- Te acordei...? – indagou Naruto, receoso.

- Não, já estava acordado há algum tempo.

- Oh... – Naruto então entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama do maior.

- Houve alguma coisa? – perguntou Itachi, sentando na cama.

- Eu disse ao Sasuke que... Estou pensando em ir embora...

- Bem... – Itachi imediatamente sentiu-se triste - Não posso te prender aqui se essa é a sua vontade... – disse apenas. Afinal, era a verdade.

- Mas... Ele disse que estava sendo precipitado... Então vou ficar mais... – completou Naruto.

- Fico feliz. – Itachi sorriu - Vem aqui. - chamou o mais novo - Acho que devia ter falado isso antes...

- O quê? – Naruto olhou-o. Já sabia o que podia ser.

- Eu... - abraçou o garoto e juntou coragem para falar - Eu te amo, Naruto.

- Eu... - se dissesse que sabia, delataria Sasuke, mesmo sem querer. - Oh... Eu não sei se te amo... Mas sou muito grato a você, Itachi... – disse Naruto enquanto abraçava o Uchiha.

- Não precisa me amar, não agora. – Itachi deu um beijo na cabeça de Naruto - Só de ter você assim comigo, já é o bastante.

- Obrigado, Itachi... Eu quero muito te amar...

- Shiii... – Itachi ficou abraçando o garoto - Não se preocupe com isso.

- O-Ok... – Naruto suspirou e olhou os lábios de Itachi.

- O que tanto olha? – perguntou Itachi.

- Eu? Nada... - corou intensamente.

- Fica lindo assim. – O moreno sorriu e tomou os lábios do jovem num beijo cálido.

- Hmmm... - Naruto correspondeu, lambendo a língua do moreno.

Itachi apertava a cintura de Naruto, beijando-o com mais vontade ainda.

- Hm... Hm... – o pequeno suspirava.

Itachi estava começando a se empolgar. Deitou Naruto na cama e ficou por cima deste, mas antes de fazer algo mais, parou.

- Gomen... - estava envergonhado, nunca foi daquele jeito.

- Por quê? Eu... Estava gostando. - Naruto confessou.

- Jura? – Itachi sorriu e voltou a atacar a boca do menor.

- Sim... - falou meio abafado, correspondendo ao beijo.

Itachi apalpava todo o corpo do menino, já que Naruto estava somente de bermuda. Seu membro já começava a ficar rijo.

- Ahn... Itachi... – Naruto atreveu-se a tocar o bumbum do maior.

- Safadinho. - riu e fez o mesmo, mas pegando com mais força.

- Hmm... Eu não... - remexeu-se.

- É sim... - moveu a mão de Naruto até seu membro, fazendo o menor apertar - Hmmm...

Naruto apertou um tanto forte.

- Aahh... – Itachi delirou com aquilo - Só tome cuidado. - fez o mesmo com o menor, só que colocou a mão por dentro da roupa, pegando diretamente no membro de Naruto.

- Cuidado com o quê?

- Está apertando um pouco forte demais...

- Opa... Gomen... – o menor aliviou o aperto.

- Não tem problema. - tirou a camisa e a calça, voltando a colocar a mão de Naruto em seu membro - É delicioso, sabia...? - sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do loiro.

- Sim... Eu sei... - sorriu e lambeu a orelha de Itachi.

- E ainda por cima é convencido. - Itachi riu - Então... Vou deixar você conduzir as coisas dessa vez...

- Conduzir? Eu não sei como, Itachi...

- Use seu instinto, Naru... - piscou.

- Meu instinto é meio desastroso...

- Vai conseguir. - o mais velho encorajou o loirinho.

- Oh... - Naruto então foi até o membro de Itachi e começou a lamber o local.

- Aaahhh... – o detetive jogou a cabeça pra trás, deliciado - Assim mesmo... Hmmm...

Naruto abriu a boca e meteu tudo dentro dela.

- Hum...

- Ahh... Naruuu... - gemeu longamente, delirando com a forma que como era chupado pelo loiro.

- Hmmm... - este descia e subia com a boca no membro mais que duro de Itachi.

Itachi gemia e se contorcia de excitação, Naruto podia nunca ter feito, mas era muito bom naquilo.

- Ahn... Que grosso... - Naruto babava ali.

- Hmm... – Itachi ficou envergonhado com o que ouviu, mas ao mesmo tempo seu ego cresceu. Começou a fazer movimentos com a pélvis, indo pra frente e pra trás, penetrando a boca do loiro.

- Ahh... - Naruto assustou-se um pouco, mas continuou a chupar.

- Isso, Naru... Ahh... Hmmm... Não para, delícia... - seu corpo inteiro tremia, estava prestes a gozar.

- Hmm... - Naruto acariciava-se, sentindo-se cada vez mais quente, enquanto o chupava.

- Naruto... Hmmm... Eu vou... - não aguentou mais muito, gozou intensamente na boca do Uzumaki - Aahhhhh...

Naruto não lambeu muito do que recebeu, só o que conseguiu.

- F-Fui bem? – o garoto olhou-o fofamente, todo melado.

- Hai. - respirava descompassado - Muito bem. – Itachi inverteu as posições - Mas agora é minha vez.

- Oh... - quando deu por si, Naruto já tinha a boca de Itachi trabalhando no seu membro.

Este chupava com vontade, louco para ver Naruto gemendo. Uma de suas mãos brincava com a entradinha de Naruto, mas sem realmente meter ali.

- Ahh... Ahh... Isso é bom...

Com o incentivo, Itachi empenhou-se mais no que fazia. Sugava forte enquanto subia e descia boca. Meteu um dedo no loiro, fazendo movimentos lentos.

- A-Ahn... - Naruto se contorceu, e masturbou-se, excitado. Lambia os lábios e puxava o ar pela boca.

Itachi tirou a mão do loiro do pênis dele, substituindo pela sua. Os movimentos acompanhavam o de sua boca, já a outra mão ia mais rápida, e agora com um segundo dedo.

- Hmm... - Naruto já começava a gostar daquelas sensações e sentia seu corpo pedir por mais e mais.

Itachi colocou um terceiro dedo em Naruto, sentindo uma pequena resistência, mas nada muito preocupante. Sugava cada vez com mais vontade, louco pra sentir o loiro gozar em sua boca.

- Hmm... Itachi... Itachi... Mais rápido.

Conforme fora pedido, Itachi assim o fez. Aumentou a velocidade com que chupava, masturbava e metia em Naruto. Queria enlouquecer o garoto.

- Ahhh... - e conseguiu, o loirinho mordia o lábio e puxava os próprios cabelos, movendo o quadril.

Itachi se empenhou mais ainda, se é que isso era possível. Queria muito sentir o mais novo gozar em sua boca, e pelos espasmos do mesmo, estava perto disso.

- Hmmm... Ahnnn... - Naruto contorceu-se novamente, e acabou gozando.

Itachi sugou tudo, não deixando nada lhe fugir da boca.

- Ah... – o pequeno ofegava coradinho com os olhos meio abertos.

- Gostou, meu amor? - perguntou Itachi, estava deitado ao lado do Uzumaki.

- H-Hai... – o garoto sorriu de leve.

- Vem aqui no meu colo, vem... - chamou o garoto com dois tapinhas em suas coxas. Seu membro estava completamente duro, novamente.

Naruto foi e sentou-se no membro rijo, descendo aos poucos.

- Aaahhh... - segurava firme a cintura do loiro.

- Ahhh... - Naruto foi se encaixando como pôde. Quando terminou, começou a cavalgar. - Ah... Ah... Ah... - gemia numa mescla de dor e prazer.

- Ahh... Naru... Hmm... – Itachi ajudou, subindo-o e descendo-o um pouco em seu quadril. Seus gemidos eram altos, estava completamente entorpecido pelo prazer.

- Itachi... Ahn... - Naruto ainda não se sentia completamente à vontade, mas fazia aquilo por Itachi.

- Isso está... Hmmm... Muito gostoso, Naru... - fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, metendo um pouco mais forte.

- Ahnn... Ahn... - Naruto tinha os olhos lacrimejantes e babava um pouquinho, tamanho seu esforço.

- Vem aqui, meu amor. Vai ficar melhor pra você. - tirou o garoto de cima de si e colocou-o de quatro, dando uma leve tapinha nas nádegas do mesmo – Me avise se doer. – Colocou seu membro bem devagar, até ter entrado completamente.

- Ahn... Ah... Ah... - Naruto segurou nos lençóis, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto Itachi começava a se mover.

- Que visão... Hmmm... - Itachi arremetia com força.

- Ahhh... Ah... Hmmm... Itachi... – Naruto mexia-se abaixo dele.

- Naru... Hmm... Você tá... Ahhh... Gostoso assim... Aahhh...

- Ahn... E-eu...

Itachi segurou com mais força no quadril de Naruto e estocou mais forte, atingindo a próstata dele.

- Aaaaaa! - Naruto viu estrelas. - Aí... Aí mesmo...

- Pode deixar, meu amor. - fez o mesmo movimento, acertando novamente naquele ponto sensível.

- Ahnnn... Ahmmm... – o Uzumaki fechou os olhos, enlouquecido. - Vai... Vir...

- Isso... Hmmmm... Goza pra mim, Naru... – Itachi desceu um pouco o corpo e masturbou o loirinho, enquanto metia com mais força ainda, sempre acertando a próstata dele.

Naruto arqueou-se e gozou tudo na cama.

- Ahhhhhh!

Devido a ter seu membro fortemente pressionado, Itachi gozou abundantemente dentro de Naruto, gemendo alto.

- Ahhhh... Naruuuuu...

- Hm... - Naruto caiu na cama, exausto.

Itachi teve que se segurar para não cair por cima. Deitou-se ao lado dele e puxou-o para seu peito.

- Ahn... Eu... Não sei se é certo ficarmos... Fazendo isso...

- Por quê? – indagou Itachi.

- Não sei... Acho que meus pais não gostariam... Bom, mas que diferença faz... Estão... Mo-Mortos... – Naruto sentiu-se tremer.

- Não pense assim, meu amor. – Itachi afagou-lhe a cabeça - E acredito que eles iam querer a sua felicidade.

- É... - mesmo que nem agora se sentisse muito feliz.

- Mas se quiser... Eu não faço mais nada com você, nem mesmo chego perto...

- Não, tudo bem... Eu gostei...

- Pode falar comigo sobre o que quiser. - Itachi sorriu docemente e deu um selinho nos lábios do menor.

- Ok... – Naruto sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Deve estar cansado. - ajeitou melhor o loiro em seu peito - Durma um pouco.

- Hai... – Naruto abraçou a cintura do moreno.

Itachi fechou os olhos, também descansaria um pouco.

-x-

Sasuke entrou no quarto do irmão horas depois e corou muito com o que viu.

- Itachi... Tá bom de dormir, né? - sussurrou perto do irmão.

- Sasuke? – Itachi abriu os olhos e viu seu otouto, olhando para o lado notou Naruto ainda abraçado a si, os dois completamente nus. Cobriu rapidamente a si e ao loiro - O que quer? Não era pra estar no trabalho?

- Já terminei meu expediente.

- Não imaginava que já fosse de manhã. - olhou pela janela - O Naruto tem que ir pra escola.

- Hm... - esse apenas se remexeu e resmungou ao lado.

- Não vai perguntar nada? – Itachi olhou o irmão esperando pelo pior.

- A situação fala por si... - disse Sasuke e saiu.

- Tsc. - balançou a cabeça e se virou para Naruto - Meu lindo... Tem que ir pra escola, você já faltou dois dias seguidos.

- Nani...? – o garoto gemeu.

- Tem que acordar, Naru. Você tem escola. – Itachi fazia carinho nos cabelos do loiro.

- Oh... Eu não quero ir para aquela droga... – Naruto afundou o rosto no peito de Itachi.

- Naruto, é seu último ano. - Itachi suspirou - Pense pelo lado positivo, logo o ano letivo acaba, e você vai estar livre.

- Ah... Mas falta muito ainda... – resmungou.

- Mas é melhor ir esse resto que falta, do que ter que fazer o próximo ano inteiro.

- Mas eu já perdi o ano mesmo... – Naruto sentou-se.

- Claro que não! Se estudar e tirar boas notas vai se recuperar. Eu te ajudo.

- Ah... Eu não tenho mais saco, Itachi. Gomen... – o menor levantou-se.

- Tudo bem então. Só não imagino o que eu vou falar quando vierem ver se estou cuidando bem de você.

- Ok, ok... Não quero te prejudicar, também... – Naruto sentia-se em dívida, como era natural.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai pra escola pelo final desse mês, já que não falta nem dez dias pra acabar. Se mesmo eu te ajudando e tudo mais você ainda assim não quiser ir, nós vemos o que podemos fazer. – propôs Itachi.

- Hai, hai... – Naruto sorriu e o abraçou .Itachi lembrava muito a seu pai, às vezes. Carinhoso e amigo.

- Te amo, meu lindo. – o Uchiha beijou a cabeça do Uzumaki - Mas agora vá se arrumar, eu te levo pra escola.

- Tá bom, Itachi. - e foi tomar banho na suíte.

Itachi se vestiu rapidamente e foi correndo para a cozinha preparar algo para Naruto comer.

Naruto tomou seu banho e se trocou, encontrando o moreno na cozinha.

- Sei que não dá tempo pra você comer em casa, por isso fiz achocolatado e esses bolinhos. – entregou-lhe a comida - Coma no caminho da escola, assim chegamos a tempo.

- Oh, obrigado, mas eu podia comer lá, não quero dar trabalho. – Naruto sorriu, corando.

- Não tem problema. - entrou no carro com Naruto - Se não quiser não precisa comer.

- Eu como. - pegou.

Itachi foi dirigindo enquanto Naruto comia, logo estavam em frente à escola dele.

- Bem, até mais, Itachi. – Naruto deu-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios.

- Até... – Itachi não resistiu e puxou o garoto, dando-lhe um beijo um pouco mais profundo.

- Hmm... - Naruto correspondeu e se foi.

O que Itachi não imaginava, era que alguém os via.

_Continua..._


	6. Chapter 6

Assim que Naruto entrou na escola, Itachi voltou para casa. Logo, Sasuke ligou para o irmão.

- Hey, vamos trabalhar? Tá atrasado.

- Mas eu só vou entrar de noite, não tenho nenhum turno de dia essa semana. - disse Itachi indo para casa. Notou, então, que um carro o seguia.

- Mas eu preciso de ajuda aqui. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, eu já vou. - ao invés de ir pra casa, foi direto para o trabalho. Por sorte andava com tudo que precisava para investigar dentro do carro.

- To esperando. - e desligou.

Itachi acelerou o carro assim que notou que realmente alguém o seguia. Não tinha vontade alguma de descobrir quem era, só queria chegar logo ao trabalho. O carro negro passou por si, indo em direção à superintendência... Não podia ser o que imaginava, precisava estar enganado.

Sasuke o esperava na porta, tinham muito trabalho acumulado. Porém, um homem de capa parou o carro em frente à superintendência, descendo às pressas deste e esbarrando em Sasuke.

- Hey, quem é você? - Sasuke o seguiu.

- Sou alguém que vai falar com o seu chefe. - o homem seguiu seu caminho. Enquanto isso, Itachi chegava à superintendência. Ao ver o carro que o seguia, entrou correndo no local, podia prever o que aconteceria.

- Mas tem que se identificar!

O homem ignorou Sasuke e foi até o chefe geral daquele turno. Jogou um envelope com algumas fotos polaróide.

- Veja o que tem ai dentro. - olhou para o homem.

- O que pensa que tá fazendo? - perguntou Sasuke ao intruso de capa.

- Como pode perceber, estou mostrando algumas fotos ao seu superior. - olhou o garoto de cabelos negros, mas ao ver quem estava atrás dele, saiu correndo. Itachi nem mesmo ligou para o homem, só queria saber o que estava naquele envelope.

- O que tem aí? - perguntou Sasuke.

- Isso aqui... - falou o chefe - São fotos do seu irmão. - levantou os olhos, vendo Itachi logo atrás de Sasuke - Pode me explicar isso, Itachi? - jogou as fotos na mesa, mostrando uma em evidência. Itachi beijando Naruto.

- Eu... Eu... - Itachi não sabia o que dizer, estava em choque.

- Ah, achei que fosse importante... - disse Sasuke.

- E não é? - o chefe se exaltou, gritando - Seu irmão está se envolvendo com uma testemunha, uma das pessoas prejudicadas no caso Uzumaki. Ele sabe que isso é proibido, e mesmo assim fez.

Itachi olhava pra baixo, envergonhado. Sabia que merecia ouvir tudo aquilo e muito mais.

- Quê? Isso aí é uma estratégia, senhor... - disse o sagaz Sasuke.

- Estratégia ou não, são verdadeiras. - olhou as fotos novamente - Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, Itachi. - suspirou - Você está fora do caso.

- Não! - gritou - Não pode me tirar do caso assim. Eu preciso pegar o desgraçado que fez aquilo com Naruto.

- E é para a proteção dele que Itachi fez isso. Sabendo que ambos são próximos, qualquer um que persiga Naruto vai pensar duas vezes. Isto foi um acordo entre o garoto e Itachi e hoje mesmo íamos informar o senhor, mas foram mais rápidos. - disse com calma.

- Não quero saber se é para proteção ou não. Se a imprensa souber... Posso ser demitido. - olhou para Itachi - Me desculpe, Itachi... Você está fora do caso e de suspensão até as investigações acabarem. Não pode colocar os pés aqui dentro, e se o fizer... Bem, acho melhor não fazer.

- A imprensa vai saber de uma porção de fotos que pode ser montagem, mas que nem sabemos se vão ser espalhadas? E por um homem que nem se identifica ou tem qualquer credibilidade. Se ainda fosse algo relevante ao caso, mas é um beijo, não seja idiota! - Sasuke era firme. - Depois, não vai encontrar alguém mais eficiente e de confiança como Itachi, sabe bem disso!

- Eu sei... Por isso que esse caso fica sob sua responsabilidade, Sasuke. E me desculpe Itachi, mas tenho que fazer isso, para que se caso alguma das fotos vazar, nem você, nem o caso, nem mesmo a superintendência inteira serem prejudicados. - sentou na cadeira, suspirando pesadamente.

- Tudo bem chefe, eu entendo... Até imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer.

- E já que é da minha responsabilidade, delego ao Itachi. – disse Sasuke.

- Sasuke, você sabe que estou suspenso. Não vamos complicar mais as coisas. - Itachi olhou sério ao irmão menor.

- Complicado é tirar alguém que sabe tudo sobre o caso em andamento e que tem total responsabilidade pelo que faz, podendo responder à imprensa, e com grandes chances de solucionar o assunto. - olhou o chefe. - Eu sei que o senhor sabe disso, e sábio como é, vai manter meu irmão.

- Infelizmente, não posso. Agora, por favor, saiam da minha sala. Você Itachi, vá pra casa e amanhã eu lhe entrego os documentos da suspensão, enquanto isso vou mandar verificarem se as fotos são verdadeiras. Se forem, você já sabe, agora, se não forem você volta assim que possível para o caso.

- Ele não pode sair! Está sendo contraproducente. Qualquer pessoa sensata verificaria a veracidade dessas fotos, para depois tirar alguém do caso. O senhor pode muito bem fazer isto, que coisa! - Sasuke não desistiria, era muito persistente.

- Já falei que vou mandar verificar, enquanto isso, Itachi fica de "folga". – o chefe começava a irritar-se - Acho melhor sair da minha sala, Sasuke, minha paciência com você está se esgotando.

- Vamos, otouto. - Itachi segurou a mão do menor - Pare de discutir e vamos logo. Você tem um caso a ser solucionado e eu tenho que ir pra casa.

- Cala a boca! - disse a Itachi. - Pode ficar nervosinho comigo, mas pensa bem. Se esta pessoa fez isto é porque tem interesse em afastar Itachi do caso e complicar sua solução. Vai fazer o que querem? Contribuir para isso, chefe? Acho que não. E digo mais, se é assim irresponsável, eu me recuso a continuar a trabalhar para o senhor.

- Se quer sair do caso, não posso te impedir. Mas saiba que sem vocês dois não tenho certeza se vai ser solucionado.

- Sasuke, não faça isso, onegai. - acariciou a face do irmão, olhando no fundo dos olhos dele - Fique no caso, por mim e por Naruto.

Sasuke deu um tapa na mão do irmão.

- Cala a boca, pela segunda vez... - olhou-o como se dissesse para ficar calado, e que sabia o que fazia.

- Nós resolveremos. Itachi e eu. Senhor... - encarou o homem firmemente. - Juro pelo meu distintivo.

- Sasuke... - suspirou - Vamos fazer assim, aqui eu não posso deixar Itachi entrar até que se seja provado que as fotos são falsas ou que acabe a suspensão dele... Mas ele pode investigar em casa. Você trabalhará normalmente aqui, Sasuke. Já Itachi vai trabalhar na casa de vocês, mas entendam uma coisa, ninguém pode descobrir isso, ninguém mesmo.

- Nós vamos trabalhar aqui juntos, e solucionaremos juntos... Senhor. - sorriu ao homem - Não é mesmo, aniki? - olhou Itachi como se dissesse "concorda, filho da puta".

- Faremos como o chefe mandou, Sasuke. - não se conformava com a insistência do irmão.

- Por isso. Vamos fazer como ele mandou. Ele nos mandou resolver, e resolveremos aqui, chefe. Afinal, Itachi é inocente até que se prove o contrário.

- Sasuke... - suspirou - Já disse o que vão fazer. Agora saiam da minha sala.

- Eu já disse o que eu vou fazer chefe, se teimar nessa asneira. Seja sensato.

- Itachi, vai indo. - disse ao irmão.

- Você investiga aqui e Itachi em casa. Não vou discutir isso com você. - estava visivelmente irritado.

- Sasuke, chega disso. Vamos embora. Você tem provas a investigar e eu vou pra casa. Agora.

- Ainda ta aqui? Some, Itachi! Eu estou fora se ele não puder trabalhar aqui para fortalecer a investigação. E o senhor se vira para achar outro tão competente quanto eu, que já solucionou ao lado do Itachi casos bem mais complicados e ajudou o senhor a ter muito do status que tem hoje. - ameaçou.

- Tudo bem, então... Os dois estão suspensos até o caso ser encerrado.

- Como é que o caso vai ser encerrado sem nós? Eu lhe digo, não vai! Chefe, o senhor é mais inteligente do que isso.

- Então aceite o que eu disse, você aqui e Itachi em casa. Ou então os dois suspensos e o caso sem solução por um bom tempo.

- Aceite o senhor o que eu disse, e nos deixe trabalhar em paz, porque é muito mais inteligente e eficaz da sua parte. Eu saio fora mesmo, não estudei e arrisquei minha vida em casos anteriores para aceitar ser suspenso por uma bobagem dessas, que além do mais, é pra lá de suspeita. O senhor nos deve isso. - falou sério.

- Não, Sasuke. - se levantou e chamou dois policiais - Se não fizer o que eu falei, vai ser forçado a sair daqui e suspenso.

- Eu também sou uma autoridade, e o senhor me deve muito mais do que respeito, o qual eu sempre lhe mostrei. Eu não aceito isto e pronto. Depois de anos de parceria, quer me suspender e a Itachi por causa de uma coisa que ta na cara que é armação pra nos enfraquecer? Confie em mim, chefe, eu nunca o decepcionei nas minhas deduções, não será agora. E eu não vou ser suspenso, porque sei que o nosso tempo de trabalho e confiança mutua é maior que isto. Se não for, eu me demito e pronto.

- Passe aqui amanhã pra assinar sua carta de demissão, não vou contra o departamento por causa de uma criança mimada feito você, Sasuke. O Itachi continua suspenso, e graças à sua infantilidade, nem mesmo investigar em casa ele vai poder.

- Fingimos que ele está fora, pro cara que fez isso aparecer. Ele vai tentar tirar o Itachi de novo.

- Aliás, eu até imagino quem foi o infeliz...

- Sasuke, eu já dei minha última palavra. Você aqui, Itachi em casa. Ou você vai ser demitido e seu irmão suspenso.

- Foi o irmão mais velho, Uzumaki Deidara, logo eu terei as provas. Eu vou resolver o caso com Itachi por conta própria, e o senhor que se vire. - e foi embora.

- Desculpe meu irmão, senhor. - Itachi queria matar Sasuke - Não se preocupe, logo ele volta a si e vai vir trabalhar.

- Não se incomode em pedir desculpas pelo seu irmão, Itachi. Infelizmente o conheço muito bem. Não vou dar suspensão a ele, mas vou afastá-lo por uns tempos. Já você... Enquanto isso não vazar, vai ser apenas afastado, mas se caso acontecer o que eu mais temo... Serei obrigado a te suspender.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. - era muito mais sensato que seu otouto com relação a isso - Vou indo, chefe. Quando os papéis estiverem prontos para assinarmos o afastamento, me manda por fax. - fez um leve comprimento com a cabeça e saiu dali.

Sasuke encontrou o irmão do lado de fora.

- E você, vai ter que me pagar um boquete pra eu falar contigo novamente sobre algo que não seja trabalho... - sibilou ao irmão, e foi caminhando para casa.

- Está ficando louco? - olhou incrédulo para o menor, entrando no carro e seguindo ele.

- Louco é você de se sujeitar àquele idiota, com ele no comando, o caso está fadado ao fracasso!

- Se você não fosse cabeça dura e continuasse a investigação do jeito correto, esse caso seria resolvido. Até porque, eu não vou ficar parado em casa. – Itachi parou o carro - Entra logo.

- Vai me chupar, Itachi? – indagou Sasuke.

- Sou teu aniki e você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. – Itachi suspirou.

- Sim ou não? – insistiu Sasuke.

- Vai ficar de frescura mesmo? – perguntou Itachi.

- Vai fazer o boquete? – o menor voltou a insistir.

- Puta que pariu, Sasuke. – Itachi bateu no volante - Não! Me recuso a fazer isso com meu próprio irmão.

- Então tá se dirigindo a mim por quê? - Sasuke olhou-o sério, mas ao mesmo tempo atrevido como só Sasuke sabia ser e foi andando.

- Entra logo nesse carro, moleque desaforado. – Itachi saiu do carro e segurou Sasuke pelos braços, prensando o menor na porta do carro.

- Larga... – Sasuke olhou-o de travessado. - Larga agora.

- Não. Você está agindo igual a uma criança. Nunca quis ter nada comigo antes e não entendo o porquê disso agora.

- Você quer sempre quis me comer, porque eu sou uma delícia. Agora me larga e não fala comigo. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Não vou te largar, só dentro do carro. E se alguém quis alguém aqui, é você. – Itachi falava baixo, bem perto do irmão.

- Eu não quero nada. – Sasuke corou.

- Porque está corado, Sasuke? – Itachi falou sensualmente no ouvido do menor, apenas para ver a reação dele.

- Por que tem um idiota falando perto da minha cara e isso me irrita. - Sasuke engoliu seco e arrepiou-se.

- Não acho que seja isso, irmãozinho. – Itachi sorriu e deu uma lambida na orelha do menor.

- Itachi... - a voz do garoto vacilou.

- Fale... Sasuke. - estavam próximos e seus corpos encostados. Sasuke era pressionado por Itachi, não tendo como escapar por causa do carro atrás dele.

- Sai fora já... - Sasuke estava muito mais corado que antes.

- E se eu não sair?

- É mais imbecil do que eu pensava, se não sair. – o Uchiha mais jovem colocou as mãos no peito do maior, para afastá-lo.

- Não tenho medo de você, Sasuke. - prensou mais o irmão contra o carro.

- Então nós vamos ficar colados aqui até amanhã? Me larga, cacete!

- Você que sabe... Mas bem me parece que tem alguém aqui acesso. – Itachi passou a mão pelo abdômen do menor, indo direto ao membro dele - Muito acesso por sinal. - deu uma leve apertada, soltando o irmão em seguida.

- A-Ahh... – Sasuke gemeu baixo, mal conseguia se mover. Estava mais que aceso.

A verdade é que sempre existira uma forte tensão sexual entre os dois, à qual sempre resistiram e sufocaram.

- Para de gemer e vem logo pro carro... O Naruto só vem mais tarde pra casa. Ele vai fazer um trabalho na casa de um amigo. – Itachi balançou o celular - Acabou de me mandar uma mensagem. – Itachi sorria de forma enviesada.

Sasuke não entrou, quando dizia não, era não mesmo. Virou-se e foi para casa a pé.

- Imbecil, ele acha que sou brinquedo, é? – disse o rapaz para si mesmo enquanto caminhava.

Itachi, cansado daquilo, ligou o carro e foi para casa, sozinho mesmo. Sasuke era crescido e sabia muito bem o que fazia.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

Quando Sasuke chegou, Itachi estava em seu quarto, havia acabado de sair do banho. Esse, por sinal, havia demorado eras. Foi até sala ver se o menor estava bem, só esquecendo-se de uma coisa: a roupa. Usava somente a toalha branca, pequena, ao redor dos quadris esguios.

Sasuke não pôde deixar de ficar excitado com aquilo, mas fingiu não ver e continuou olhando a TV, ignorando-o.

– Está bem, otouto? - Itachi sentou-se ao lado do menor, nem notando que a toalha fora para o lado, mostrando parte de seu membro.

– Espetacular... E cobre esse pau. – respondeu Sasuke sem desviar o olhar da TV.

Itachi olhou pra baixo, só então notando aquilo.

– Algum problema com isso? – Itachi moveu mais ainda a toalha, se tirasse daria na mesma.

– Foda, Itachi. To querendo ver TV, posso?!

– Hahaha. Pode. – Itachi cobriu-se.

Sasuke olhou ali.

_"Pior que esse babaca é gostoso que só vendo..."_ – pensou Sasuke.

– Algum problema, otouto? - Itachi notou o menor olhando para si, ficando um pouco excitado com o fato.

– Não posso mais olhar o pau do meu irmão? Sempre ficamos pelados perto um do outro...

– Sem problema... – Itachi falava, não muito seguro disso - Pode tocar se quiser... - queria provocar o menor, ver até onde ele poderia ir com aquilo.

– Pra quê? - deu de ombros.

– Você quer que eu sei. – Itachi passou a ponta dos dedos por sobre a cueca de Sasuke.

– Quero o quê? Isso...? - passou a mão no sexo do irmão, abrindo a toalha.

– Hmm... - apertou o membro do menor - Você é bem gostoso, Sasuke. Como eu não vi isso antes?

– Ahn... Também não sei como... – riu. Ainda acariciava, quase masturbando o maior.

– Desse jeito, não vou deixar você parar. - sua mão estava dentro da cueca do menor, apertando forte e sentindo a glande ficar molhada.

– Eu não paro... Só se eu quiser... – O mais novo olhava-o nos olhos, que por sinal, estavam cheios de luxúria.

– Como é safado. – O mais velho libertou o membro de Sasuke da cueca, masturbando-o vigorosamente. Lambeu os lábios do irmão, estava completamente excitado.

– Hum... - Sasuke deu início a um beijo molhado e quente na boca de Itachi, masturbando-o intensamente. Itachi correspondia ao beijo, delirando com as mãos do menor e empenhando-se em fazer ele se sentir do mesmo jeito.

– Hmm... - Sasuke gemia e se contorcia na mão do irmão.

– Sasu... - Itachi se também se empenhava no que fazia, nem mesmo o fato de ser seu irmão ali consigo o fazia desistir... Na verdade, no momento nem lembrava que Sasuke era seu irmão.

– Ahn... Ah... - Sasuke fazia-lhe o mesmo, com o mesmo empenho, enquanto Itachi ajudava um pouco o menor movimentando seu quadril pra cima e pra baixo.

– Assim mesmo... Hmmm... Continua...

Sasuke prosseguiu até que ambos já não suportaram e chegaram ao auge.

– Ahhhh!

– Aaaahhhh... - Itachi tirou a mão melada do membro de Sasuke e lambeu, sentindo o gosto do jovem.

– Hmm... - este suspirou, apenas.

Itachi olhou todo o corpo do menor, não pode deixar de sorrir, o irmão era uma cópia sua, só que com uns anos a menos. Só nesse instante se deu conta do que fizera com Sasuke, e de tabela, com Naruto. Tivera algo com o próprio irmão e traíra Naruto. Não se arrependia por isso, mas o loirinho não merecia.

– Bem, nada parecido vai voltar a acontecer. - Sasuke ajeitou-se e foi para o quarto.

Itachi suspirou ainda no sofá. Seu otouto estava certo, não voltaria a acontecer. Na verdade, nunca deveria ter acontecido.

Horas mais tarde, Naruto chegou e deu um sorriso e um beijo a Itachi.

– Tudo bem?

– Oi, Naru... Tudo bem sim. - sorriu de leve - Como foi na escola?

Sasuke apareceu ali e olhou sério para Itachi como se dissesse que lhe arrancaria as vísceras se contasse algo do que se passara entre eles ao garoto.

– Foi chato como sempre.

– Logo acaba. – Itachi olhou de lado para o irmão, nunca contaria algo daquele tipo para o loiro.

Sasuke rodou os olhos e foi para a cozinha.

– Quer fazer alguma coisa hoje, Naru? - disfarçou.

– Ah, sei lá... – o mais novo deu de ombros.

– Eu vou ficar um bom tempo em casa. Fui afastado, então o que quiser fazer é só falar.

– Mas que imbecil! - gritou Sasuke da cozinha.

– A-Afastado? Por quê? - perguntou Naruto.

– Por motivos pessoais, não se preocupe. - falou um pouco mais alto - O baka do meu otouto também foi, ninguém o mandou tomar minhas dores.

– Ah, é por isso que ele está nervoso?

– Isso mesmo. – Itachi sorriu envergonhado.

– Ah, coitado. Eu espero que possam voltar logo. – Naruto abraçou o pescoço do rapaz.

– Eu sugiro que não tenham mais demonstrações de afeto como essa em público, Naruto. - disse Sasuke.

– Verdade... É melhor só em casa, e quando estivermos nós três. – concordou Itachi.

– Doushite? – Naruto menor ficou confuso.

– Por que um ou outro babaca pode perder o emprego por isso. – Sasuke encarou Itachi e subiu.

– Não liga pro Sasuke, ele só está um pouco nervoso.

– Tá tudo bem, eu entendo.

– Então... Quer fazer alguma coisa de tarde? – Itachi falava de um jeito malicioso.

– Algo em mente? - olhou-o.

– Tenho sim. - aproximou-se do ouvido do loiro e sussurrou - Podíamos passar a tarde inteira na cama... O que acha?

– Err... Pode ser... - Naruto corou.

– Não tem porque ficar envergonhado. - sorriu safado e passou a mão na bunda do menor.

– Tem sim... Mas eu quero...

– Vamos lá então, minha delícia. - levantou do sofá, ainda de cueca.

Naruto foi para o quarto com o maior, onde tiveram longas horas de sexo.

–x-

Naquele momento Itachi estava no banho, enquanto Naruto estava ainda na cama do maior.

– Hm... – o menor olhava o teto, descansando da atividade.

– Não quer tomar banho, Naru? - perguntou Itachi da porta do banheiro. Seus cabelos pingavam ao redor de si e apenas uma pequena toalha branca encobria sua nudez.

– Agora não...

– Está todo melado, Naru... – Itachi foi até a cama, ficando por cima do loiro, deixando as gotas de água de seu cabelo pingarem em Naruto.

– Hey, para de me molhar... - riu e pegou-lhe os ombros para afastá-lo.

– Então vem pro banho. Eu te lavo... - sussurrou.

– Você é muito tarado, Itachi...

– Só um pouquinho. - sorriu e se levantou - Bem, se não quer tomar banho, tudo bem. Vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos.

– Ok, eu vou. - levantou-se e foi para o banheiro.

Itachi foi para a cozinha, estava com muita fome. Enquanto fazia os lanches, pensava em quem tomaria as rédeas do caso Uzumaki. Podia ser que Shikamaru conseguisse desvendar aquele crime, mas com certeza consigo e com Sasuke junto seria muito mais fácil. Suspirou, sua vida tinha mudado de uma hora para outra, tudo graças a certo loiro de olhos azuis... Mas estava feliz.

Naruto, por sua vez, tomava banho tranquilamente. Sasuke apareceu na cozinha.

– Você não foi abrir a boca, né?

– Claro que não, baka. – Itachi olhou sério para o irmão menor - Não sou você que faz merda e depois conta pra todo mundo. Eu ainda não esqueci aquele incidente três anos atrás.

– Incidente? Qual deles?

– O das prostitutas... Já esqueceu? Se não fosse por mim, você tinha perdido o emprego.

– Ah, vai te foder, Itachi. Você faz merda também e são tão mal feitas que nem precisa sair contando por que todo mundo descobre sozinho.

– Agora chega disso. - mudou de assunto - Está com fome?

– Não.

– Tudo bem. – Itachi saiu dali voltando para o quarto.

Sasuke continuou na cozinha, emburrado.

–x-

Quase seis meses depois, Itachi e Sasuke ainda estavam afastados do serviço, as fotos eram mesmo verdadeiras, não que Itachi tivesse dúvidas disso. Para a sorte dele, elas nunca chegaram à imprensa, não entendia bem o porquê, mas pelo jeito só queriam afastá-lo do caso, não demiti-lo de fato. Seu relacionamento com Naruto ia melhor do que nunca, o loiro estava bem mais solto consigo e já havia se conformado um pouco mais com a perda dos pais. Sasuke continuava igual, chato e carrancudo.

Itachi estava em seu quarto, lendo alguns papéis do caso. Shikamaru havia lhe trazido, sem que o chefe deles soubesse. Esperava que em breve pegassem o assassino.

– E aí, isso vai ajudar, idiota? - perguntou Sasuke ao rapaz.

– Se não fosse eu não traria, Sasuke. - disse Shikamaru.

– Bom pra você...

– Fiquem quietos os dois, estou lendo essa merda aqui. - Itachi falou ríspido, voltando a se concentrar na papelada.

– Estúpido. - falou Sasuke e saiu logo dali.

Itachi não ligou para o irmão, ficou lendo toda a papelada, não deixando nada passar despercebido.

– Shikamaru, acho que você já sabe quem é o culpado, não é mesmo? - Itachi tinha um sorriso safado no rosto.

– Err.. Tenho minhas teorias... - disse, estranhando aquela cara do outro.

– Me diga quais são. - cruzou os braços, esperando.

– Então, acontece que minha irmã está esperando eu ir buscá-la na sorveteria, e já estou atrasado.

– Porque está fugindo, Shikamaru? - Itachi falou ríspido, ficando na frente do menor e não dando espaço pra ele sair.

– Eu disse apenas que estou atrasado. Que foi, cara?

– Estou falando de trabalho com você, não sobre coisas fúteis.

– Não são coisas fúteis, é minha vida. E meu trabalho, que era vir te entregar essas coisas em mãos, está feito. Agora, se me der licença.

– Filho da puta. – Itachi praguejou enquanto via Shikamaru sair de sua casa - Porra. Preciso saber se estou certo. - sentou na cadeira com tudo, massageando as têmporas.

– O que foi? - Sasuke passou por ali.

– Shikamaru fugiu daqui. - suspirou - Acho que sei quem pode ter sido, só preciso de uma prova...

– Onde ele foi?

– Disse que foi pegar a irmã na sorveteria. Acho que era isso.

– Shikamaru não tem irmãos. – disse Sasuke

– Como que é? - deu um pulo da cadeira.

– É isso mesmo. Se lesse as fichas das pessoas que trabalham contigo, saberia disso também. - piscou.

– Aquele filho da puta... O que ele pode estar escondendo? – perguntou-se Itachi.

– Ele não deve querer falar o que sabe por que alguém o pressiona. Passa pra cá esses papéis.

– Tá em cima da mesa. - mostrou com a mão.

– Dá aqui, não vou pegar.

– Baka. – Itachi pegou e deu na mão do irmão.

Passou os olhos por ali e tossiu.

– É, foi o moleque mesmo.

– Que moleque?

– O irmão.

– Aquele tal de Deidara, você está falando? – Itachi levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro.

– Quem mais poderia ser, o porra?!

– Coitado do Naruto. – Itachi parou no meio da cozinha - Pera aí, o Naruto saiu sozinho hoje. O Deidara pode tentar alguma coisa.

– Ai, como você é burro... - Sasuke bateu com a mão na testa, dizendo para si. - Mandei um policial à paisana atrás dele.

– Mesmo assim, vamos atrás dele também. - Itachi pegou suas coisas.

– Vai tu. Eu estou com um pouco de sono. Liga para o imbecil do seu chefe e fala pra ele dar voz de prisão ao moleque. - foi indo para o quarto.

– Idiota. – Itachi saiu de casa e já ligou para o chefe, nem medindo as consequências daquela ligação, devia estar bem afastado da investigação.

O homem mandou levar o garoto para a prisão como principal suspeito do crime.

Itachi ia a toda a velocidade até onde sabia que Naruto estaria, o trabalho do garoto. Assim que chegou lá viu Deidara saindo escondido com seu loirinho e o policial que deveria estar de olho, estava era dormindo no carro.

– Porra, dá pra fazer teu serviço direito? – Itachi acordou o policial com um grito, logo indo atrás de Deidara, não queria nem imaginar o que ele era capaz de fazer com seu Naruto.

– Viu? Eles chegaram pra me ajudar! Itachi! - o garoto gritou do cômodo logo atrás.

– Cala a boca! - Deidara bateu com o cabo da arma no irmão.

– Larga ele, Deidara! - tinha sua arma apontada para o loiro maior.

– Não. – Deidara apontou a sua para Itachi.

– Não ouviu o policial, garoto? - Sasuke chegou ali de colete e foi para o lado de Itachi. - Vai vestir um, depois você volta.

– Não preciso disso. – Itachi se aproximava aos poucos do loiro, temendo pelo seu namorado.

– Idiota, devia deixar que metessem uma bala no seu cérebro! Vai de uma vez, eu negocio aqui! – Sasuke apontava sua arma para o garoto.

– Puta que pariu, Sasuke. - olhou feio para o irmão e deu as costas, indo pôr o tal colete.

– Dá pra mim o Naruto. Depois, vamos para a delegacia, numa boa. Só queremos te ouvir e ninguém vai se machucar. - disse Sasuke.

– Não, eu vou terminar o que eu comecei e matá-lo. – Deidara apertou o irmão cheio de ódio.

– Vai nada. Você não quer complicar sua vida a esse ponto, tenho certeza. - replicou o Uchiha.

– Voltei. - Itachi já de colete se postou do lado de seu otouto.

– Vai, tenta pegar ele. - disse Sasuke. Havia vários policias atrás dos dois.

– Está bem. - bem devagar foi se aproximando dos dois, não queria que Deidara fizesse alguma besteira.

Sasuke viu que Deidara ia atirar em Itachi e atirou nele antes, atingindo o ombro, tendo um disparo em seu braço esquerdo.

– Hm.

Itachi vendo que Deidara havia desmaiado por causa do tiro, foi primeiro ver seu otouto.

– Está bem Sasuke? - via onde a bala havia acertado, pelo menos não havia sido nenhum lugar crítico.

– Estou ótimo. Dá o fora daqui com o refém. – Sasuke tinha a mão ensanguentada no ombro.

– Levem-no a um hospital. - Itachi falou para um policial, já indo pegar Naruto, que estava desmaiado - Aguenta firme, meu amor.

– Aff... - Sasuke rodou os olhos e foi para a ambulância. Não reclamava de dor, mas via-se que estava suado e mais pálido que o normal.

Itachi carregou Naruto no colo até a mesma ambulância que Sasuke, pegando um pouco de água e molhando o rosto de Naruto.

Sasuke teve o braço e ombro socorridos, logo partiriam ao hospital.

– Já levaram o Deidara.

– Espero que aquele merdinha confesse o que fez. – Itachi olhava para Naruto, vendo o loiro despertar aos poucos.

– Eu também. E depois vou convidar o Ak... Não te interessa, idiota. – Sasuke emburrou, corado.

– Meu otouto por acaso está de caso com alguém? - brincou Itachi, adorando a forma com que Sasuke havia corado.

– Não. Mas eu quero viajar. - deitou-se no banco.

– E vai viajar com alguma namorada... Ou namorado?

– Vou viajar com a sua...

– Itachi... - Naruto chamou, baixinho.

– Naru-chan! - sorriu - Estou aqui, meu amor.

– Itachi, o que aconteceu? Cadê meu irmão?! – Naruto tentou levantar-se, mas sentiu como se a cabeça fosse abrir atrás e desistiu.

– Lembra de que, Naruto? - perguntou sério, agora não era mais o namorado ali, era o policial.

– Ele apareceu disfarçado. Com uma capa e o rosto coberto... Aí eu fui atender achando que era um cliente e ele falou baixo, não deu pra entender. Perguntei o que ele queria, e ele disse que queria ir ao banheiro. Aí eu fui na frente mostrar onde era, ele me pegou e jogou no depósito atrás do balcão. Tirou o disfarce e disse que estava ali para acabar o serviço... Eu disse que ele não ia se safar dessa, ele me mandou calar a boca e depois não lembro mais... - torceu o rosto, dolorido.

– Certo. – Itachi olhou para Sasuke, logo voltando ao loiro - Assim que chegamos teu irmão lhe deu uma coronhada, por isso que não deve se lembrar. Sasuke deu um tiro nele, que pegou no ombro, acabou levando um também, mas ele já está bem. O Deidara está sendo levado para a delegacia, muito provavelmente ele vai confessar e ir pra cadeia em seguida.

– E você, está bem, né?

– Estou sim, não se preocupe. - abraçou o loiro - Fiquei muito preocupado com você.

– E eu contigo. - abraçou-o de volta. - É tudo que eu tenho...

– Calma... - beijou-lhe os lábios de leve.

– Hm... - correspondeu.

– Naru... - parou o beijo - Agora que pelo visto tudo acabou...

– E é bom essa pegação aí acabar também. - disse Sasuke.

– Oh, deixa de ser mau-amado. - disse Naruto.

– O que você disse, moleque?!

– Chega os dois. - bradou Itachi - Como eu ia dizendo, Naruto. - olhou feio para o irmão - Agora que tudo isso acabou, você ainda vai querer ficar com a gente, lá em casa... E comigo?

– Mas eu tomei um tiro por esse filho da puta! - disse Sasuke. Naruto riu e mostrou-lhe a língua.

– Claro que quero. Eu amo vocês...

– Eu não sei o Sasuke, mas eu também te amo. E muito. - pegou o loiro no colo e beijou-o, apaixonadamente.

– Hun. - Sasuke deu um sorrisinho mínimo e corou, olhando o lado.

– Hm... Itachi a minha cabeça...

– Gomennasai. - sorriu sem graça.

– Ok, amor...

Depois de irem ao hospital e fazer um check-up geral em Naruto e Sasuke, voltaram à delegacia a ponto de ver Deidara ser preso.

O garoto acabou confessando tudo. O delegado pediu desculpas a Sasuke, por não tê-lo ouvido, já que fora Deidara quem deixara as fotos de Itachi com Naruto ali para afastá-lo do caso.

Depois de Itachi ter sido reintegrado à polícia com seu cargo anterior, voltaram pra casa, iria tirar pelo menos uma semana de férias, precisava daquilo, já que as que estava tendo, não eram bem férias.

Naruto ficou mais falante e mais alegre. Era muito gentil e prestativo, e cuidava da casa e dos dois irmãos, às vezes até apartando as brigas. E também nunca negava sexo ao namorado. Faziam quase todos os dias.

Itachi estava deitado na cama, tinha acabado de ter uma sessão de sexo bem selvagem com seu loiro. Estava exausto.

– Naru-chan, você a cada dia que passa está com mais fogo. Desse jeito eu não vou aguentar.

– É sempre você que começa... – replicou Naruto, lambendo o peito do moreno.

– Eu posso até começar... Mas é você que me provoca sempre. - sorriu safadamente para o Uzumaki.

– Hm... - beijou Itachi, e subiu no colo dele, já nu.

– E depois sou eu que começo. – o Uchiha falou entre o beijo, apertando as nádegas do loirinho e se enterrando completamente nele - Huummm...

– Ahhnn... Amor... – Naruto rebolou.

– Apertado e quentinho... Você é delicioso, Naru. - dava estocadas lentas, apertando mais e mais o rabinho de seu pequeno.

– Ahn... Ahn... - este agarrou o pescoço do namorado, ajudando-o. - Você também é, querido... Te amo. - beijou-o.

– Também... Hmmm... - não aguentava mais, precisava ser mais brusco - Você me deixa louco! - ao dizer isso, trocou as posições, erguendo bem as pernas do namorado e estocando rápido e forte.

– Ah... Ah... Ah... - Naruto estava coradinho e gemia no mesmo ritmo.

Itachi achava lindo seu namorado gemendo daquele jeito, por isso aumentou mais a velocidade e a força das estocadas. Queria levar ambos à loucura, e bem rápido.

– Itachi... Ahn... ahnn.. - estava rijo e pingando.

– Goza pra mim, minha delícia... Hmmmm... - sugou os lábios do Uzumaki com força, tirando um pouco de sangue deles.

– Ahnn... – Naruto revirou os olhos um pouco, arqueou-se e gozou em seguida. - Hm... - sorriu.

– Naru... - Itachi não aguentou ter seu membro pressionado daquele jeito, acabou gozando, gemendo languidamente - Hhhhmmmm...

– Ah... Te amo muito... Obrigado por tudo, amor...

– Não tem que me agradecer... E eu também te amo muito. - sorriu para o loiro e deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso. Aquele caso nunca teria fim. E ninguém lamentava por isso.

Fim!

_Último capítulo! Desculpem o atraso. Esperamos que gostem.__  
><em>_Esta fanfic terá uma continuação, provavelmente em janeiro.__  
><em>_Boas festas a todos!__  
><em>_Nchan e UchihaDarkMoon_


End file.
